Mundos Opuestos
by LyzzEQ
Summary: ¿Qué pasara cuando algo que comienza como una noche de negocios termina en algo más? AU SwanQueen
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

¿Qué pasara cuando algo que comienza como una noche de negocios termina en algo más?

Emma Swan es una joven mujer trabajadora que vive y muere por las personas que ama ¿Qué sucederá cuando en un viaje de negocios se encuentre con su socia Regina Mills una arquitecta de renombre y también conocida por su fama de mujeriega y que sobre todo no cree en el amor.

Podrá hacerle ver ella que no todas las mujeres son iguales o terminara siendo una más del montón?

Averigua eso y mucho más en Mundos Opuestos

* * *

 ** _Hola soy relativamente nueva escribiendo y no estaba decidida a publicar esta historia hasta no terminarla, pero las chicas del grupo de WhatsApp me convencieron a publicarla. Espero que en les guste y me dejen saber que opinan acerca de ella y si debo continuarla publicando :)_**

 ** _LyzzR1992_**


	2. Capitulo 1

_***-* Estoy tan emocionada por el recibimiento. Gracias a todos los que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para comentar, fav y leer mi historia.**_

 _ **No me pude resistir a publicar el siguiente asi que sin mas que agregar aquí les dejo el primer capitulo :)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 –Un poco más de cada una-**

-Ruby cuanto es tu desfile de moda- Le pregunte a mi mejor amiga que estaba concentrada en un nuevo boceto.

-Es este viernes a las 7:00 Pm- Me respondió de manera despreocupada.

-No voy a poder asistir- Le susurre, es eso ella dejo su boceto a un lado y me miro con cara de querer matarme.

-Estás loca Emma o que te pasa no te lo puedes perder es mi primer desfile- Prácticamente me grito.

-No puedo Ruby tengo que ir a Nueva York a una reunión, a esa hora debo de estar cenando con Regina Mills- Le respondí rápidamente.

-Y se puede saber por qué cenar con ella es más importante que ir al primer desfile de moda de tu mejor amiga casi hermana- Gruño.

-Ella es socia de la empresa Ruby y además es la encargada de llevar a cabo la realización del nuevo hotel que se construirá, me entere de eso esta tarde y tengo que ir lo quiera o no, es mi deber como presidenta de Corporaciones Swan- Exclame a lo que ella suspiro en señal de entendimiento.

Pues para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Emma Swan y actualmente soy la presidenta de Corporaciones Swan una de las mejores empresas hoteleras a nivel mundial, asimismo contamos con la mejor gama de arquitectos que son los encargados de diseñar nuestros hoteles en todo el mundo y es ahí donde entra Regina Mills ella es una reconocida arquitecto que se asoció con mi padre David Swan hace un par de años, en realidad nunca la he visto debido a que yo estaba en la universidad estudiando finanzas internacionales en Londres cuando sucedió esto y por ende no llegue a conocerla personalmente y ahora me veo en la obligación de reunirme con ella debido a mi reciente nombramiento y a que es la encargada del diseño del nuevo hotel que se va a realizar en Nueva York.

Entrando más Ruby Lucas es mi mejor amiga es la hija de la reconocida doctora Anabeth y Tomas Lucas mejores amigos de mis padres David y Mary Margaret Swan, ella tiene dos hermanos mayores Emmett y Elizabeth a esta última no la veo desde que tenía 10 años debido a que ella se fue a vivir con su abuela Eugenia Lucas a Londres, también conocida por sus cadenas de restaurantes internacionales.

Volviendo a mí, soy la hija mayor del matrimonio Swan mis hermanos menores se llaman Eva y Neal ambos de 17 años. Eva se parece más a nuestra madre mientras que Neal y yo nos parecemos a nuestro padre, en mi familia todos somos muy unidos y los amo con todo mi corazón ellos son lo más importante para mí.

Por ultimo al fin es viernes estoy por abordar el avión privado de la empresa, que me llevara a Nueva York, me hospedare todo el fin de semana en Luna Nueva donde me reuniré con Regina Mills solo espero que todo salga bien.

 **Regina Pov**

-Que te vayas Zelena déjame sola- le grite a mi hermana mayor

-Maldición Regina supéralo, esta vida que estas llevando no es la mejor- Exclamo frustrada mientras salía de mi oficina dando grandes zancadas.

Ella no me entiende, ella sabe que la envidio y la odio por haberme robado a la mujer que he amado desde que era una adolescente.

Ella es la causante de que lleve esta vida de libertinaje por haberme arrebatado a Danielle solo a pocas horas de nuestro matrimonio.

Si como lo leyeron yo Regina Mills iba a casarme con Danielle Coult, pero ella se escapó con mi hermana Zelena dejándome plantada en el altar y haciéndome quedar como el hazme reír de todos mis amigos.

Ella lo arruino todo y por eso me convertí en una mujer sin sentimientos que soy hoy en día y a la que muchos llaman la Reina Malvada.

Hoy en dia vivo mi vida al máximo y salgo con cuanta mujer se me atraviese en el medio, porque ya no creo en el amor eso, es pura mierda lo mejor es tener sexo sin compromiso.

Mejor dejo de estarle dando tantas vueltas a este asunto y me voy a preparar para la cena que tengo con la hija mayor de David, a la cual todavía no he tenido el placer de conocer personalmente, y que de acuerdo con su asistente Ashley se encuentra hospedada en Luna Nueva un hotel de su familia donde cenaremos en el restaurante de ahí para tratar todo acerca del nuevo hotel del que estoy a cargo.

Uff solo espero que no sea una bruja y que todo salga bien.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, este es más como una introducción para que sepan un poco más acerca de Emma y Regina. Lo bueno se acerca a partir del siguiente.**_

 _ **Déjenme saber que les pareció.**_

 _ **Saludos :)**_

 _ **LyzzR1992**_


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2 –Encuentro y algo más-**

 **Emma POV**

-Buenas noches Heidi me podrías confirmar por favor si Regina Mills ya se encuentra aquí- Le pregunte a la recepcionista de este hotel, una chica muy amable.

-Buenas noches, si Emma llego hace poco Corín se encargó de llevarla a la mesa que tenías apartada a tu nombre- Me respondió.

-Gracias Heidi nos vemos luego- Me despedí de ella, para dirigirme a la zona VIP del Hotel.

Tenía apartada una de las zonas más privadas con el objetivo de que pudiéramos hablar con calma y sin interrupciones. Además había decidido llevar para la cena un vestido negro que me llegaba a las rodillas junto con unas zapatillas del mismo color, llevaba mi cabello suelto y mi maquillaje era en tonos naturales. Una vez que llegue a la puerta del hotel me encontré con Corín quien es el Maître.

-Hola Emma estas hermosa como siempre- Me piropeo a lo que yo solo le susurre un gracias mientras me indicaba la mesa en la cual se encontraba una mujer morena en un impresionante enfundada en un vestido también negro que la hace ver sumamente apuesta y atractiva a simple vista.

-Buenas noches tú debes ser Regina Mills, yo soy Emma Swan- Me presente una vez que llegue a la mesa.

-Encantada de conocerte y si soy yo- Me contesto con voz ronca, mientras se levantaba para estrechar su mano con la mía, la cual al hacerlo sentí una descarga eléctrica que hizo que me sobresaltara y la soltara rápidamente, ella pareció sentirlo también porque parecía estar pensando en que había sucedido, pero se compuso rápidamente.

-Por favor toma asiento- Me indico mientras me apartaba la silla para que me sentara.

-Gracias- Le conteste mientras tomaba asiento.

Después de eso llego Corín quien se encargó de tomar nuestra orden personalmente.

La cena transcurrió de manera amena.

Regina posee una sonrisa y un encanto, con un toque de arrogancia, que debe o puede hacer caer a cualquier mujer u hombre a sus pies y sus ojos chocolates invitan a perderse en ellos.

Mientras comíamos hablamos sobre el diseño del nuevo Hotel que estamos por realizar y quedamos en vernos nuevamente para ultimar los detalles.

-Y bien Emma cuéntame de ti ¿tienes novio o novia?- Me pregunto ella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No- Le respondí mientras tomaba otro sorbo de vino

-Actualmente estoy soltera, no tengo tiempo para estar enredada en relaciones amorosas y tú ¿estás en una relación?- Le pregunte mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-No, pero si lo estuviera dejaría de estarlo si tú me hicieras caso cariño- Me respondió mientras alargaba su mano para tomar la mía, la cual aleje de su alcance al notar su intención.

-Lo siento Regina pero no me interesan las mujeres como tú- Esto pareció herir su ego, porque su mirada inmediatamente se oscureció al mismo tiempo que su ceño se frunció e hizo hacer resaltar la pequeña cicatriz que tiene sobre su labio.

-Eso lo veremos- Me respondió mientras se levantaba de su asiento y rodeaba la mesa para pararse en frente de mí, yo la mire extrañada pues no sabía porque reaccionaba de esa manera si yo solo le estaba siendo sincera.

Ella se acercó y me agarro del brazo de manera brusca logrando que me mareara y que quedara pegada a su cuerpo.

-Regina por favor suéltame, discul…-Estaba por pedirle disculpa por lo que había dicho cuando sentí que estampaba sus labios con los míos, al principio no le correspondí pero luego sus labios se movían con tanta pasión y desenfreno sobre los míos que no me resistí y me deje llevar, el beso poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel, sus manos esas que me tenían acorralada recorrían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, era como si todo a nuestro alrededor hubiese desaparecido.

Regina me apretaba más hacia ella, mientras una de sus estaba vagando por mi espalda y hacia mis nalgas, hasta que un ruido a nuestras espaldas hizo volviera a la realidad e inmediatamente con todas las fuerzas que tenía me separe de ella y salí corriendo con rumbo al ascensor.

Lo sé, salir corriendo no es algo maduro de hacer, pero necesitaba estar sola y aclarar mi mente después de lo que había sucedido.

-Emma, Emma- Me llamaba Regina frenética, mientras corría detrás de mí.

Yo no me detuve y di gracias que el ascensor se estaba abriendo cuando yo casi llegaba y me metí rápidamente en él, las puertas estaban por cerrarse cuando una mano la detuvo y mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente.

Regina se introdujo e inmediatamente las puertas se cerraron dejándonos a ambas solas.

-¿Por qué huyes?- Me pregunto mientras me miraba y comenzaba a acercarse a mí.

-Aléjate de mí Regina, por favor-Le pedí.

-No puedo, maldición desde que te vi acercar no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea poseerte Emma me estas volviendo loca- Exclamo furiosa.

-Ya te lo dije Regina no me interesan las mujeres de tu tipo, además ambas trabajamos juntas, eres mi socia no nos podemos involucrar, entiéndelo- Prácticamente le grite, pero es que no hallaba la manera de hacerle entender.

Yo sé que ella es una mujeriega que solo esta con las mujeres por una noche y luego las desecha como si fueran un estorbo y yo no pienso formar parte de su lista de conquista.

-Olvidemos nuestra sociedad por esta noche y seamos solo Emma y Regina, unas desconocidas que se desean- Me susurro mientras sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los míos.

-Yo no te deseo- La contraataque

-Claro que si no lo niegues yo pude sentirlo cuando te bese- Podía sentir su aliento mezclarse con el mío estábamos milimétricamente cerca.

-Acepta y te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Nunca nadie, bien sea hombre o mujer te hará sentir de la manera en que yo puedo hacerlo- Susurro dejándome sin palabras y acorralada al mismo tiempo.

-Si aceptas, te poseeré y haré que olvides hasta tu nombre que solo seamos tu y yo en una sola- Dijo de manera excitante mientras terminaba de cerrar el espacio que quedaba entre nosotras y me volvía a besar.

* * *

 ** _Buenas volví con el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por sus comentarios, seguimientos y favoritos de verdad me animan a seguir publicando la historia y sobre todo gracias a las chicas del grupo SwanQueen de WhatsApp que me animaron a que publicara mis historias :)_**

 ** _¿Qué creen que pasara ahora? ¿Aceptará Emma la proposición de Regina?_**

 _ **¿Qué opinan? Déjenme saber sus opiniones ;) y eso y mucho más lo averiguaremos en el siguiente capítulo ;)**_

 _ **Saludos**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3-Haciendo las pases-**

 **Emma Pov**

El beso de Regina me hacía sentir deseada, era una sensación que nunca antes había sentido.

Sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo sin detenerse en ninguna parte en específica, mi cabeza me gritaba que parara, que esto no está bien, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y me negaba a dejar de sentir sus caricias.

-Todo tú me vuelve loca, tus besos, tu cuerpo, simplemente no puedo detenerme- Me susurro mientras me besaba por el cuello.

-Regina-Le llame sin convicción.

-Shhh no digas nada, solo déjate llevar- Me respondió mientras volvía a besarme.

Ella siguió su labor dejándome a su merced, estábamos tan concentradas, que nos sorprendimos en el momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en mi piso.

Solo me basto eso para devolverme a la realidad, detener lo que estaba pasando entre nosotras y aprovechar la distracción de Regina para salir de allí y caminar rápidamente directo a mi habitación, una vez en la puerta las manos me temblaban, menos mal que solo tenía que poner mi mano en el sistema de identificación para que el sistema hiciera su labor rápidamente y se abriera la puerta dejándome entrar.

Una vez dentro pude evitar pegarme a la puerta y sentirme segura, aunque mi corazón siguiera acelerado como si acabase de correr un maratón.

El tic tac de los tacones de Regina me alertaron de que ella me siguió, hasta que se detuvieron al frente de mi puerta.

-Emma abre la puerta- Me llamo la voz de Regina al otro lado, sabía que estaba media tomada.

-Vete, déjame en paz- Le grite de vuelta.

-Vamos Emma no puedes seguir huyendo así de mí, tú me gustas y yo te gusto. Abre la puerta déjame demostrarte entre besos y caricias lo hermosa que eres- Dijo tratando de convencerme a que le abriera.

-No, Regina por favor vete si no quieres que llame a seguridad y te saquen de aquí, yo no soy como el tipo de mujeres a las que estás acostumbrada a tratar, yo no pienso ser una más en tu lista, una de esas a las que te llevas a la cama y de la cual ni siquiera sabes su nombre, si pensabas que no sabía eso estas equivocada así que por el bien de nuestro trabajo juntas te agradezco que me dejes en paz y olvidemos lo poco que ha pasado entre nosotras y que sobre todo no puede ni debe seguir sucediendo-Le dije sabiendo perfectamente que ella me estaba escuchando.

-Está bien-Respondió sin más y pude escuchar como empezaba a alejarse.

 **Regina Pov**

Desde el momento en que vi a Emma la hija de David Swan presentarse en la mesa supe que estaba perdida, esa mujer posee una sensualidad que haría a cualquier mujer volviese loca por ella.

Su manera de hablar y de expresar me dejó ver que su padre no se equivocó al dejarla a cargo de la empresa y durante toda la noche no pude evitar quitarle la vista de encima.

Cuando la conversación se fue volviendo más personal no pude evitar mi creciente deseo hacia ella, pero en el momento en que me dijo que yo no le interesaba sentí una rabia inmensa y no me pude controlar, la bese con tanta pasión y desenfreno que ella dejo de resistirse y se dejó llevar, el beso poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel, mis manos recorrían cuerpo.

Era como si todo a nuestro alrededor hubiese desaparecido, nunca me había sentido de esa manera con ninguna otra mujer, ni siquiera con Danielle, pero Emma termino de alejarse de mí y salió corriendo hacia el ascensor, pude llegar a tiempo y me metí dentro junto con ella y volví a acorralarla y no pude evitar preguntarle por huía de mí, estaba tan furiosa de que ella me rechazara que le hice la proposición más descabellada que podría habérseme ocurrido.

De igual forma ella no acepto y luego de lo sucedido en el ascensor volvió a dejarme allí plantada aprovechando mi aturdimiento, hasta que logre salir de mi entumecimiento y llegue a la puerta de su habitación, donde la llame nuevamente, algo dentro de mí me decía que debía dejarla tranquila, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso a mi voz interior en este momento y seguí insistiendo solo para ser rechazada nuevamente.

Sus palabras me afectaron más de lo que pudiera haber imaginado, por ello decidí que lo mejor era dejarla tranquila y no dañarla, olvidarme de ella y hacerme a la idea que nuestro trato es solo estrictamente profesional, nada más.

Al llegar a mi apartamento comencé a tomar, pero igual no lograba sacármela de la cabeza y mucho menos como su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío completamente, el olor de su cabello, el sabor de sus labios.

Me iba a volver loca si seguía así y por eso para dejar de pensar en Emma y mi loco deseo hacia ella llame a Mal y le dije que viniera a mi apartamento.

Ella es una de las tantas mujeres con las que me he acostado y no dudo ni un segundo en acudir a mi llamado.

-Mal- Le salude una vez que le abría la puerta de mi apartamento.

-Oh Regina amor- Dijo mientras se me abalanzaba a los brazos y comenzaba a besarme.

Después se separó un poco de mí -Yo creía que no me volverías a llamar- Gimió algo nada sensual y comenzaba a besarme por el cuello, mientras sus manos se posaban en mis nalgas

Yo no dije nada y cuando se dio cuenta de mi silencio levanto la vista para verme a la cara, lo cual yo aproveche para besarle, ella inmediatamente se dejó llevar y pasamos todo el resto de la noche teniendo sexo desenfrenado.

Después de largas horas de sexo la voz de Mal me despertó avisándome que se tenía que ir, yo solo le pude contestar que estaba bien y como eran las seis de la mañana y la reunión que tenía pautada para hoy con Emma era a las nueve, me volví a dormir.

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar sacándome de mi sueño.

-Hola- Conteste sin ver quien llamaba

-Buenos días Regina, disculpa que te llame, pero Emma Swan tiene media hora esperándote en tu despacho- Hablo la voz de Kathryn mi secretaria.

 _-Maldición justo tenía que quedarme dormida hoy- pensé_

-Dile que por favor me espere Kat yo estaré allá dentro de poco-Dije mientras trancaba, me fui a tomar una ducha y después empecé arreglarme rápidamente sin parar siquiera a ver cómo me veía. Algo que nunca había hecho antes, pero necesitaba llegar a la oficina.

Una vez lista maneje rápidamente y sentí un enorme alivio cuando llegue.

Solo tarde media hora después de la llamada de Kat y de seguro Emma debe de estar molesta por mi retraso con toda razón.

-Buenas Kat, ¿Se encuentra Emma en mi oficina todavía?- Le pregunte rápidamente.

-Si yo le dije que te había llamado y que tú me dijiste que estarías aquí pronto, ella estuvo de acuerdo y me pidió que por favor le llevara un poco de café con canela- Me dijo, yo le di las gracias y me encamine a mi oficina.

-Buenos días Emma- Le hable una vez dentro, mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

-Buenos días- Respondió de manera cortante mientras su mirada me recorría, pero rápidamente desvió la vista y empezó a mirarme con cara de rabia.

-Sera mejor que empecemos pronto- Dijo de manera tajante, yo quería protestar y tratar de hablar con ella, pero era mejor centrarnos en lo que nos compete y así lo hicimos nos enfrascamos en el trabajo.

* * *

Varias horas después me sentía cansada y tenía hambre, con todo el apuro se me olvido comer, por eso le pedí a Emma que fuéramos a almorzar a un restaurante que está cerca de aquí, a lo cual ella acepto un poco renuente.

Una vez que llegamos y nos ubicamos decidí que lo mejor era pedirle disculpa por lo de la noche anterior.

-Emma yo quería pedirte disculpa por la manera en la que me comporte anoche, de seguro piensas lo peor de mi y mi forma de actuar anoche no fue la mejor y de verdad lo siento por hacerte sentir incomoda y sobre todo huir de mi- Le dije con sinceridad. Regularmente no actuaba de la manera en que lo hice la noche anterior, pero ella obviamente no sabia eso.

-Está bien lo mejor es que olvidemos eso- Me respondió sin mas. Haciendo que mi corazón se oprimiera un poco por su evidente y continuo rechazo hacia mi.

-Yo… yo no puedo prometerte que pueda olvidarlo- Le avise con sinceridad.

-Regina por favor no mientas, además ambas sabemos que pasaste la noche con otra mujer- Respondió dejándome sorprendida, pues no sabía cómo ella se enteró de eso, pero nada iba a hacer con negárselo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunte aceptando lo evidente.

-El chupetón que tienes en tu cuello te delato- Dijo dejándome perpleja, en ningún momento me había fijado que tenía uno.

-Lo siento yo no me di de cuenta- Le respondí con sinceridad

-No importa, esos no son mis asuntos, solo quiero que para la próxima no me hagas esperar- Aviso a lo que yo solo puede asentir, porque en ese momento llego el camarero con nuestro pedido.

-Entonces ¿hacemos las paces?- Le pregunte sintiéndome un poco tonta a la vez.

-Sí, acepto- Respondió mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla con la mía como si estuviéramos cerrando un trato y me ofrecía una sonrisa deslumbrante.

* * *

 **Wow antes que nada quiero agradecerles a los que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia, comentarla y seguirla. De verdad que ustedes me motivan. No estoy muy segura acerca de este capitulo, pero tenia que publicarlo.**

 **Este ya lo tenia escrito, pero lo leí y volvi a reescribirlo, por eso me tarde un poquito en actualizar porque no estaba segura de el, pero a qui esta.**

 **Cota con respecto a tu comentario, si yo tenia otra cuenta que FF me cerro y allí tenia publicada mi primera historia SQ que se llamaba SIEMPRE TE ELEGIRÉ A TI, lamentablemente FF elimino mi cuenta y yo perdí mi historia porque no tenia respaldo de ella :(**

 **Sin mas que agregar, espero que me dejen saber que opinan sobre el capitulo ;)**

 **Saludos :)**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4 -Elizabeth-**

 **Emma Pov**

Después de que Regina se fue me fui hacia mi habitación y no pude evitar pensar en sus besos, en la forma en que su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío y pues mentiría diciendo que ella no me gusta.

Necesitaba relajarme y olvidarme de ella.

No quiero ser una masoquista.

No sé qué demonios me pasa.

Yo nunca había reaccionado de esta manera.

Huyendo como una cobarde, en vez de enfrentarme a ella.

Me desvestí.

Entre en el baño y puse a llenar la bañera, mientras salía e iba a la cocina para servirme una copa de vino tinto.

Una vez de vuelta a mi baño me sumergí en la bañera, donde me quede un largo rato hasta que por fin logre relajarme y alejar toda la tensión que había sentido antes.

Una vez que termine, me puse mi pijama y me acosté esperando que los brazos de Morfeo me acogieran.

* * *

Mi despertador sonó a los 8:00 am.

Me di una ducha y me decidir a llevar puesto un top blusa blanca, pantalones negros y un saco elegante también de color negro al igual que mi bolso y tacones.

Mi maquillaje era sencillo con colores suaves.

Al terminar de arreglarme baje a desayunar en el restaurant del hotel una suculenta hamburguesa acompañada de mi café con canela, algo que no puede faltar en mis desayunos.

Una vez que termine mi desayuno me fui hacia el aparcadero, me monte en mi auto y me fui rumbo a la oficina de Regina.

* * *

Llegue justo a tiempo, ya que apenas faltaban 10 minutos para que fueran las 9:00 am y como su secretaria sabía que teníamos una reunión de suma importancia, me llevo a su oficia mientras la esperaba, ya que ella no había llegado todavía.

Había pasado media hora y Regina nada que llegaba, ya me estaba molestando.

Se suponía que ella debía de estar aquí antes de que yo llegara y nada.

Al rato de ello Kathryn me aviso que Regina venia en camino, yo solo asentí y seguí esperando a que ella apareciera.

Para distraerme mientras esperaba me puse a revisar mis correos electrónicos en mi IPhone.

-Buenos días Emma- Me saludo Regina una vez que tomaba asiento frente a mí.

-Buenos días- Le respondí de manera cortante, debido a que me había hecho esperar una hora.

La recorrí con la mirada y la desvié rápidamente cuando me percate que tenía un chupetón.

De seguro esa era la razón por el cual llego tarde.

-Sera mejor que empecemos pronto- Dije de manera tajante y así lo hicimos nos enfrascamos en el trabajo.

* * *

Varias horas después, me sentía cansada y tenía hambre, por eso cuando ella me pidió que fuéramos a almorzar a un restaurante que está cerca de aquí acepte aunque un poco renuente.

Una vez que llegamos y nos ubicamos.

Entonces sin perder tiempo ella comenzó a pedirme disculpa por la manera en que se había comportado conmigo, a lo que yo le dije que era mejor que nos olvidáramos de eso, pero cuando ella me dijo que no podía prometerme que pudiera olvidarlo me llene de rabia, porque sabía que me estaba mintiendo.

Al final ella termino pidiéndome disculpas nuevamente al percatase de que me había dado cuenta de que no había pasado la noche sola y que había quedado evidencia de ello. Yo solo pude contestarle que no importaba que eso no eran mis problemas, pero que para la próxima no me hiciera esperar.

Para ser sincera si se hubiese retardado por otra cosa no me hubiera molestado, pero el simple hecho de penar que anoche pude haber caído en su juego de seducción me hizo llenarme de rabia.

Ella simplemente no se pudo aguantar, aunque la verdad no sé porque me extraña si ella anda con cuanta mujer se le atraviese en el medio.

-Entonces ¿hacemos las paces?- Me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, acepto- Respondí mientras estiraba mi mano para estrecharla con la de ella como si estuviéramos cerrando un trato y le ofrecía una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Luego de eso comenzamos a comer de manera amena, estaba por terminar cuando mi celular empezó a sonar.

Era una llamada de Ruby

-Hola loba ¿cómo estás?- Salude a mi amiga como siempre le decía.

Regina arqueo una ceja como cuestionando quien me llamaba.

-Hola Em bien gracias y ¿tú? Siento estarte molestando sé que debes estar ocupada pero necesito un inmenso favor tuyo- Me suplico.

-Dime de que se trata para ver qué puedo hacer- Le dije, mientras sonreía.

Podía ver a Regina mirándome, por lo visto estaba interesada en la conversación que estaba teniendo y yo sin poder evitarlo solo le guiñe el ojo.

-Veras Elizabeth se viene a vivir a Boston, debido a que consiguió un mejor trabajo aquí en la clínica donde trabaja papa- Yo la escuchaba atentamente aunque todavía no entendía que tenía que ver yo en eso.

-Ruby no entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo- Le dije, pues la verdad ya me estaba confundiendo.

-Pues lo que pasa es que te quería pedir si puedes recoger a Elizabeth en el aeropuerto de allá en Nueva York y llevarla a tu hotel, debido a que tuvo que tomar su vuelo por escala y por motivos de retraso su vuelo hasta acá es el mismo que el tuyo- Me dijo rápidamente dejándome casi muda, tenía 10 años sin verla y ahora sinceramente no sabía qué hacer.

-Ruby yo… yo- Tartamudeé lo que llamo la atención de Regina, esta me susurro preguntándome si es algo malo a lo que yo negué.

-Em por favor, por favor siii- Me rogo a lo que no me pude negar, después de eso me dijo en qué aeropuerto debía de recogerla, así como la hora de su llegada.

-Lo que me faltaba- Suspire una vez que había colgado la llamada.

 **Regina Pov**

Mientras Emma hablaba con la tal "loba" quien después me entere durante la conversación escuche que se llama Ruby, pude notar que se tensaba como si le estuviera pidiendo algo que ella no quisiera hacer.

Cuando termino colgó la llamada y suspiro frustrada.

-Se puede saber ¿qué opaco tu linda sonrisa?- Me aventure a preguntarle.

-Nada, pero me gustaría que me acompañases al aeropuerto a recoger a alguien- Me dijo y pude notar en su mirada que no quería ir sola, por algún motivo desconocido para mí.

-Está bien acepto, vamos- Le dije mientras me levantaba y le hacía señas al mesonero para que viniera por el pago del almuerzo.

Luego de eso nos fuimos en su coche, llegamos al aeropuerto y nos pusimos a hablar, esperando a que la persona a la que veníamos a buscar apareciese.

Estábamos concentradas hablando de algunos detalles del hotel que no nos percatamos cuando una mujer alta, de cabello negro y ojos cafés se nos acercó.

-Hola Emma- Le saludo llamando su atención.

-Elizabeth- Ella susurro mientras se sonrojaba.

Haciéndome notar que esta tal Elizabeth era o es alguien importante en su vida.

-Estas sumamente guapa no te hubiera reconocido si Ruby no me hubiese enviado una foto tuya- Le dijo mientras se le acercaba y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Yo estaba que hervía de celos.

Si señoras yo Regina Mills estoy hirviendo de celos mientras las miraba.

Emma conmigo ha estado a la defensiva en cambio ella llega y se pone nerviosa y además se sonroja y para el colmo me ignoran como si no estuviese aquí también.

De verdad que no lo puedo aguantar más.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos?- pregunte llamando su atención porque al parecer ella se había olvidado de mí.

-Este sí, disculpa Regina te presento a Elizabeth Lucas una amiga y Elizabeth esta es Regina Mills una socia de la empresa- Nos dijo a ambas respectivamente

-Un gusto- Le dije de manera cortante, mientras estrechaba su mano y la fusilaba discretamente con la mirada

-Igualmente- Respondió ella.

 **Elizabeth Pov**

Había decido regresar a vivir a Boston luego de que mi relación con Jefferson, el hombre del que me con el que mantuve una relación por dos años fracasara.

El me engaño con una de las que creí que era mi mejor amiga.

Esa decisión la tome después, de que vi que él no me dejaría tranquila mientras estuviera en Londres, pues el muy cínico decía que ella lo sedujo y que el cómo todo un hombre no se me pudo resistir, pero que todavía me amaba con todo su corazón.

Cosa que no le creí, pues ahora no estoy ciega Ruby y mi familia siempre me advirtieron que él no me convenía que estaba conmigo solo porque mi familia tiene dinero, yo no les creí y pues por no hacerlo me lleve mi tremendo fiasco faltando poco para nuestra boda, que menos mal que no se llegó a cabo debido a que la cancele inmediatamente, después de descubrir su infidelidad.

Como había mal tiempo tuve que tomar vuelos por escala, hoy llegaría a Nueva York, y de allá partiría dentro de dos días a Boston.

Mi hermana me dijo que hablaría con Emma para que me recogiera, ya que ella se encuentra en Nueva York haciendo unos negocios, pero yo le dije que no era necesario.

Ella se negó a escucharme y después de un rato me llamo para decirme que hablo con ella y que esta le dijo que no tenía ningún problema en buscarme y que me hospedara en uno de sus hoteles.

Sin poder evitarlo eso me hizo sonreír.

Había extrañado mucho a Emma.

En realidad siempre había pensado mucho en ella.

Más de lo que me gustaría admitir para ser sincera.

Ruby también me mando una foto donde aparecían ella y Emma juntas.

Debo de reconocer que Emma está sumamente hermosa, ya no es la joven que conocí hace tiempo y a la cual ya no veía desde hace 10 años, para ser más exacta desde que me mude a Londres con mi abuela Eugenia.

Viendo su foto me quede dormida con una sonrisa en mi cara, pues pronto la vería nuevamente.

En pocas horas veria a la chica que se robó mi corazón cuando era una adolescente, pero que por miedo a los prejuicios y a que mi familia me odiara por ser rara, decidí alejar de mi vida una vez que me marche a Londres, sin contarle que ella me había robado el corazón.

* * *

Después de siete horas de viaje por fin llegamos a Nueva York.

Cuando baje del avión, busque mis maletas y me fui al área de espera, donde a lo lejos vi a Emma hablando con una mujer morena.

Ellas estaban tan concentradas en su plática que no se percataron cuando me les acerque.

-Hola Emma- Le salude llamando su atención.

-Elizabeth- Ella susurro mientras se sonrojaba

-Estas sumamente guapa no te hubiera reconocido si Ruby no me hubiese enviado una foto tuya- Le dije mientras me le acercaba y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla e inmediatamente su olor a vainilla y canela inundo mi nariz, era ese mismo olor de ella que tanto me gusto de joven.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos?- pregunto la mujer con quien Emma había estado hablando, llamando nuestra atención.

Pude notar por su forma de mirarme que el intercambio que tuvimos Emma y yo no le agrado para nada.

Quizás sea su novia me dije mentalmente, pues hoy en día las relaciones son más liberales en ese aspecto y existe un poco más de aceptación que hace 10 años atrás.

-Este sí, disculpa Regina te presento a Elizabeth Lucas una amiga y Elizabeth esta es Regina Mills una socia de la empresa - Nos dijo a ambas respectivamente

-Un gusto- Me dijo de manera cortante, mientras estrechaba mi mano y no dejaba de fusilarme discretamente con la mirada.

-Igualmente- Le respondí.

* * *

Así que solo son socias.

Muy bien.

Mejor para mí.

Quizás lo que me paso con Jefferson no fue lo más fácil y me hizo sufrir, pero tal vez tenía que pasar por eso para que regresara y ahora que voy a estar de vuelta, puedo tratar de recobrar mis años perdidos con Emma.

Porque ahora que sé que ella y Regina son solo socias me he decidido a conquistarla y solo hay una cosa en este momento que si tengo clara y es que no pienso perder a Emma nuevamente y mucho menos volver a desaparecer de su vida como lo hice cuando me fui por miedo.

Huyendo de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Tal vez no sea justo querer tener algo con ella después de tantos años, pero esta vez no pienso dejar pasar mi oportunidad.

Hay un dicho que dice que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

Así que Regina Mills prepárate porque si pensaste que podías conquistarla fácilmente estas bien equivocada.

Conquistare a Emma cueste lo que me cueste.

Así tenga que destruirte para lograrlo.

* * *

 ** _Bueno chicas por fin volví con un nuevo capitulo..._**

 ** _Disculpen la tardanza, pero he estado full en el trabajo desde que nos robaron y llegaba cansada a la casa prácticamente a dormir :(_**

 ** _Espero que me dejen saber su opinión acerca de este capitulo y sobre todo ¿que opinan acerca de Elizabeth?_**

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar mi historia como favorita y seguirla. Eso significa mucho para mi :)_**

 ** _Saludos desde Venezuela_**

 ** _Att: LyzzR1992_**


	6. Capitulo 5

**5 -Víveme-**

 **Emma Punto De Vista**

Me sentía sumamente incomoda con Elizabeth cerca.

No puedo negar que está sumamente hermosa, pero para mí ya no tiene ese encanto que me enamoro cuando éramos más jóvenes.

Después de que ella se fuera sin despedirse de mi la llame muchas veces y ella nunca me contesto.

Siempre habíamos sido muy unidas, por eso su actitud se me hizo extraña y al mismo tiempo me hizo daño porque yo había creído que ella me consideraba como su hermana.

Razón por la cual no me atreví a confesarle que tenía sentimientos hacia ella.

Por eso cuando me fui a estudiar a Londres la busque porque necesitaba saber la razón por la que ella me estaba evitando.

Simplemente necesitaba comprender.

Cuando por fin la encontré le encare y le pedí que me explicara porque ella había desaparecido y al final termine confesándole que estaba enamorada de ella, que lo había estado desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella me dijo que también tenía sentimientos por mí, pero que lo nuestro era imposible.

Que lo mejor era que no nos viéramos y que cada una de nosotras olvidara a la otra. Que rehiciéramos nuestras vidas.

Ella me rompió el corazón.

Por eso me hace sentir incomoda, porque a pesar de que ya no siento nada por ella, algo dentro de mí me dice que no es la misma de hace años atrás.

Mi instinto me dice que mejor me aleje de ella y para lograr eso lo mejor es que ponga distancia entre las dos. Aunque conociendo a Ruby sé que ella intentara acercarnos nuevamente.

Pero dudo realmente que algo entre Elizabeth y yo llegue a suceder algún día.

Debido a que Regina me atrae como ninguna otra mujer ha logrado hacer.

Esa mujer testaruda ha logrado colarse en mis pensamientos y por más que trato sacármela de la cabeza no logro conseguirlo.

Es algo que no puedo evitar.

Desde el primer momento en que la vi su sus ojos, su sonrisa, su forma de ser que al mismo tiempo me exaspera, me cautivaron.

Sé que ella no se conforma con estar con una sola mujer.

Que por su vida han pasado muchas y que no es mujer de una relación estable.

Por esa razón, me da miedo dejarme llevar.

Por qué a pesar de que siempre he sabido que soy lesbiana, nunca he estado íntimamente con una mujer y no quiero estar con alguien que no pueda valorarme.

No quiero sentir celos de las mujeres que se acuestan con ella.

No quiero que Regina termine haciéndome daño y mucho menos que todo se convierta en mi peor error.

No quiero bajar la guardia

No quiero entregarle mi corazón a ella y al final no ser correspondida.

No quiero quererla y que no le baste con eso.

No quiero seguir deseándola como lo hago, pero sobre todo no quiero ser una más del montón.

* * *

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando me percaté de que Regina había estacionado mi auto frente al Hotel donde me hospedo.

Como no me sentía muy bien, de regreso le entregue a Regina las llaves de mi auto para que condujera ella.

Cosa que al parecer a Elizabeth no le agradó mucho por su expresión.

Me gire hacia el asiento de atrás y la encare

-Bueno este es uno de mis hoteles puedes hospedarte aquí, solo tienes que dar tus datos y listo, ya la encargada está al tanto de tu llegada- Le informe rápidamente

-¿Tú no vienes?- Me pregunto

-No, todavía tengo varias cosas que hacer- Le dije de manera cortante

-Ah ok está bien, yo solo pensé que nos íbamos a poner al corriente de las cosas que han pasado en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto – Me dijo sonando triste.

-Quizás más adelante, pero por los momentos mi trabajo con Regina tiene toda mi prioridad- Le dije rápidamente y dejándola completamente muda.

También note como Regina sonrió cuando dije que mi trabajo con ella tenía toda mi prioridad

Elizabeth se bajó del auto, saco sus maletas y se despidió de nosotras.

Una vez que ella se adentró en el hotel, Regina empezó a conducir rumbo a su oficina nuevamente.

-Suéltalo ya- Le dije a Regina, luego de unos minutos de silencio entre nosotras.

-No sé a qué te refieres- Me informo

-Bueno pensé que querías preguntarme algo como estas tan callada y eso desde que te conozco no es nada normal en ti- Le explique mientras la miraba.

Ella sonrió tan endiabladamente sexy que le hace resaltar esa cicatriz que tanto me llama la atención.

 _-Cálmate Emma no puedes pensar en ella de esa manera recuérdalo- Me reprendí mentalmente_

-Hubo algo entre Elizabeth y tu- Me dijo.

 _Eso sonó más a una afirmación a que una pregunta- pensé._

-No, pero si estaba enamorada de ella. Solo que en ese tiempo ella me veía como a su hermana pequeña y nunca me hizo caso- Le informe rápidamente.

La verdad no quería decirle a Regina que Elizabeth me había dicho que sentía lo mismo por mí, pero que para aquel entonces fue una cobarde y termino rompiéndome el corazón.

-Mmm, pero por su forma de verte ella como que ahora si quiere algo contigo querida-Dijo.

Coincidiendo con lo que ha venido rondando en mi cabeza desde que la dejamos en mi hotel.

* * *

-Llegamos- Dijo mientras me abría la puerta para que saliera,

La verdad es que estaba concentrada tanto en mis pensamiento que no sentí ni cuando estaciono el auto.

Definitivamente estoy mal.

Ella me guió hacia al ascensor.

Una vez pasamos la puerta se cerró y nosotras quedamos solas nuevamente.

Estar a solas con ella y en un ascensor nuevamente, trajo viejos recuerdos a mi mente haciendo que me sonrojara inevitablemente.

-Se puede saber ¿A qué se debe ese sonrojo tuyo querida _?_ \- Pregunto cerca de mí.

-No será que ¿Estas recordando algo?- Prosiguió sin darme chance a responderle.

-Regina no empieces por favor- Le suplique

-¿Por qué Emma? no vez que me gustas, que me estas volviendo loca, que deseo cada parte de ti, que me muero por hacerte mía, por besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y adorarte como nunca nadie lo haya hecho- Me dijo mientras me acechaba.

-No podemos Regina, tu eres una mujer que está acostumbrada a acostarse con cuanta mujer se te atraviese por el medio y yo no me pienso convertir en tu mujer de turno, ni mucho menos una más en tu larga lista de conquistas- Le dije de manera cortante.

-Anoche mismo estuviste con otra después de decirme los mismo de ahorita, ¿Cómo quieres que te crea? Dime o mejor dicho explícame ¿Cómo puedo creerle a alguien como tú? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?- Le exclame, mientras caminaba hacia la otra esquina del ascensor.

-Me dañaron Emma, me enamore perdidamente de una mujer que me dejo plantada faltando poco tiempo para casarnos. Eso me convirtió en la mujer que soy hoy en día y a la que muchos medios de comunicación han apodado como La Reina Malvada. La famosa arquitecta que le rompe el corazón a cuanta mujer se acueste con ella, pero luego apareciste tú y no sé qué hacer para poder conquistarte quiero que seas mía, y no solo por un ratico, ni mucho menos una noche, por primera vez en años deseo a alguien conmigo por un poco más de tiempo y quiero que ese alguien seas tú Emma- Dijo dejándome totalmente sorprendida.

-Sí, anoche estuve con otra y aunque no lo justifique era para olvidar tus besos, para olvidar las ganas que tengo de estar contigo, yo sé que tú no eres como las otras mujeres con las que he estado Emma, pero entiéndelo, yo no puedo ofrecerte más que eso, yo no puedo enamorarme nuevamente, sé que no puedo amarte como tú te mereces, pero soy egoísta porque tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, no me puedo rendir porque te deseo de una manera loca y como nunca he deseado a otra mujer- Me dijo mientras suspiraba frustrada.

Después de su confesión no supe que responderle, en eso comenzó a sonar una canción en mi IPhone, seguro se activo como siempre me pasa.

 ** _No necesito más de nada ahora que_**

 ** _Me iluminó tu amor inmenso fuera y dentro_**

 ** _Créeme esta vez_**

 ** _Créeme porque_**

 ** _Créeme y veras_**

 ** _No acabara más_**

Estaba buscando el teléfono y de los nervios no lo encontraba, la confesión de Regina me dejo confundida.

 ** _Tengo un deseo escrito en alto_**

 ** _Que vuela ya_**

 ** _Mi pensamiento no depende de mi cuerpo_**

 ** _Créeme esta vez_**

 ** _Créeme porque_**

 ** _Me haría daño ahora_**

 ** _Ya lo se_**

Creía que lo había encontrado, pero en eso Regina me agarro del brazo y me pego a ella haciendo que mi bolso cayera al suelo.

 ** _Hay gran espacio en tú y yo_**

 ** _Cielo abierto que ya_**

 ** _Nos se cierra a los dos_**

 ** _Pues sabemos lo que es necesidad_**

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

La suya era tan intensa que me dejo sin aliento.

 ** _Víveme sin miedo ahora_**

 ** _Que sea una vida o sea una hora_**

 ** _No me dejes libre aquí desnudo_**

 ** _Mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo_**

 ** _Te ruego_**

 ** _Víveme sin más vergüenza_**

 ** _Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra_**

 ** _Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido_**

 ** _Y siente lo que llevo dentro_**

Regina fue acercando más su cara a la mía poco a poco, como si temiera mi rechazo.

 ** _Y te transformas en un cuadro_**

 ** _Dentro de mí_**

 ** _Que cubre mis paredes blancas y cansadas_**

 ** _Créeme esta vez_**

 ** _Créeme porque_**

 ** _Me haría daño una y otra vez_**

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos y comenzó a besarme de manera tierna pero demandante.

 ** _Sí, entra en mi realidad_**

 ** _Hoy yo tengo algo más_**

 ** _Que jamás tuve ayer_**

 ** _¿Necesita un poco más vivirme_**

Sus manos comenzaron a vagar por todo mi cuerpo sin detenerse en ninguna parte, mientras yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos para acercarla más a mí.

Era como si todo a nuestro alrededor no existiera.

Solo eramos ella y yo.

Besándonos como no lo habíamos hecho antes, pero igual temiendo que fuese la ultima vez.

 ** _Víveme sin miedo ahora_**

 ** _Que sea una vida o sea una hora_**

 ** _No me dejes libre aquí desnudo_**

 ** _Mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo_**

 ** _Te ruego_**

 ** _Víveme sin más vergüenza_**

 ** _Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra_**

 ** _Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido_**

 ** _Y siente lo que llevo dentro_**

 ** _Has abierto en mí la fantasía_**

 ** _Me esperan días de una ilimitada dicha_**

 ** _Es tu guion_**

 ** _La vida mía_**

 ** _Me enfocas, me diriges_**

 ** _Pones las ideas_**

Nuestros labios tenían vida propia.

Era como si estuvieran amoldados.

Se ajustaban perfectamente.

 ** _Víveme sin miedo ahora_**

 ** _Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra_**

 ** _Deja la apariencia, toma el sentido_**

 ** _Y siente lo que llevo dentro_**

En eso el ascensor se abrió haciendo que nos separáramos y mi teléfono dejo de sonar. Tome mi bolso y salimos para ir a su oficina, en silencio.

No dijimos nada no era necesario, ambas estamos confundidas.

* * *

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por su paciencia y por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho leerles y saber que les gusta…**

 **Cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo estaba escuchando la canción Viveme de Laura Pausini y bueno me inspiro de allí viene el nombre de este capítulo...**

 **La verdad siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, tratare de hacerlo con más regularidad.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, como ven Regina se ha abierto un poco más a Emma.**

 **Déjenme saber que opinan y gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, seguimientos y favoritos.**

 **Saludos.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6 –Decisiones-**

 **Emma Pov**

Después de lo ocurrido, Regina y yo no hablamos más del tema.

A pesar que nos dedicamos exclusivamente al proyecto, el ambiente entre nosotras se tornó tenso y más aún debido a que mañana temprano regresaba a Boston.

Acababa de llegar a mi suite cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Ya voy- Avise

Cuando abrí me sorprendí al ver que era Elizabeth quien llamaba, debido a que había olvidado por completo de ella y que además no lo había vuelto a ver en el día.

-Hola Emma- Me saludo amablemente.

-Hola Elizabeth pasa- Le invite mientras me encaminaba hacia la sala seguida de ella.

-Toma asiento ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Le pregunte amablemente.

A pesar de que no quería estar cerca de ella, no podía ser descortés.

-Bueno veras quería invitarte a salir esta noche- Respondió y la verdad no sabía que decirle.

-Elizabeth yo no- Iba a seguir cuando ella me interrumpió.

-Por favor Emma solo vamos a in en plan de amigas, nada más. Solo por los viejos tiempos ¿Si?- Suplico.

Yo no estaba segura, pero al final termina aceptando.

Necesitaba relajarme y quizás salir un rato a distraerme me haría bien.

-Está bien, entonces dime ¿A dónde vamos a ir? no sé si Ruby te comento pero odio las sorpresas-Le comunique.

-Vamos a ir al Twilight, es un nuevo bar que acaban de abrir- Dijo mientras se levantaba para irse, se despidió de mí y me dijo que me pasaría a buscar a eso de las 9:00 pm.

Decidí descansar un rato para luego alistarme para la salida con Elizabeth, quizás me esté equivocando al salir con ella, pero necesito distraerme y no pensar tanto en Regina.

Esta mujer me va a terminar volviendo loca.

Necesito sacármela de la cabeza.

* * *

Luego de un buen sueño reparador me desperté a las 7:45 pm y procedí a alistarme para una noche de "rumba" me puse unos vaqueros negros con una camisa de tirantes blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negro y unas botas de tacón bajo y al final decidí dejar mi cabello suelto.

El tiempo se me paso volando y unos minutos después de haber terminado Elizabeth paso a recogerme se veía muy bien.

Tomamos un taxi el cual nos llevó al bar Twilight.

Una vez que llegamos nos ubicamos en la sala VIP donde entablamos una plática amena.

Elizabeth me estaba manteniendo tan entretenida recordándome nuestras travesuras de cuando éramos unas niñas que no nos percatamos en que momento entro Regina y mucho menos cuando se nos acercó.

-Buenas noches, Emma y Elizabeth que gusto verlas-Saludo en tono sarcástico mientras se giraba hacia mi ignorando por completo a Elizabeth.

-¿Me permites un baile contigo?- Me pregunto rápidamente.

-No creo que sea posible Regina estoy en compañía de Elizabeth- Le respondí

-Estoy seguro que a ella no le importara, ¿Cierto?- Pregunto en tono burlón

-Esa decisión es de Emma-Dijo esta.

-Está bien vamos- Le dije a Regina mientras me levantaba y tomaba su mano. Ella me llevo al centro de la pista donde empezamos a bailar una canción lenta que estaba sonando en ese momento.

-Entonces me dirás ¿Porque no lo rechazas a ella como a mí?-Me pregunto mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían al son de la música.

-Regina es mejor que no hablemos de eso-Le dije al oído.

-No es justo Emma, pero está bien- Acepto resignada.

Sinceramente no quería seguir discutiendo más con Regina y menos mientras bailábamos.

La música cambio y comenzó a sonar una que me gusta mucho y empecé a bailar al son de ella.

 _Son tus besos me entusiasma_

 _Son tus movimientos_

 _Al sentirte cerca pienso cuanto te deseo_

 _Tu mirada me enloquece, no quiero perderte_

 _Mami no te vayas de mí_

 _Quiero acercarme a ti_

Tal vez las copas que me había tomado hace unos minutos ya estaban comenzando a surtirme efecto, porque me deje llevar por completo con la música que sonaba.

Yo agarre a Regina y comencé a bailarle de manera seductora.

 _Ven demuéstrame tus detalles_

 _Voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile_

 _No te canses sigue y no pares_

 _Sigue el ritmo como tú sabes_

 _Ven demuéstrame tus detalles_

 _Yo voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile_

 _No te canses sigue y no pares_

 _Sigue el ritmo como tú sabes_

Mis manos empezaron a vagar por sus caderas, subiendo por sus pechos pero sin tocarlos casi hasta que llegaron a su cuello, mientras las de ella se asentaron en mis caderas y me pegaban hacia ella.

 _Me haces sentir tan alto_

 _Tan alto, tan real_

 _Me haces sentir tan alto_

 _Tan alto, tan real_

Nuestras miradas se encontraron mientras nuestros cuerpos bailaban al son de la música.

Estábamos tan cerca que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban.

 _Cuando tú me miras no puedo evitar_

 _Estas ganas mías y el deseo de tocarte_

 _Sé que tú tampoco puedes controlar_

 _Dame esa caricia que me hace temblar_

Mis manos comenzaron a descender por todo su espalda de manera seductora hasta llegar a sus nalgas.

Si yo Emma Marie Swan le estaba agarrando las nalgas a Regina Mills.

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero por primera vez en mi vida no me importaba quemarme.

Solo quería disfrutar y dejarme llevar aunque sea por una vez en mi vida.

 _Siento tus manos descendiendo por mi cuerpo_

 _Ante el movimiento cuando yo me pego lento_

 _Dime si te gusta cómo me lo vas a hacer_

 _Y no pierdas tiempo porque voy a enloquecerme_

Regina me pego más hacia ella haciendo que nuestras caras quedaran aún más cercas.

 _Ven demuéstrame tus detalles_

 _Voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile_

 _No te canses, sigue y no pares_

 _Sigue el ritmo como tú sabes_

 _Ven demuéstrame tus detalles_

 _Yo voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile_

 _No te canses, sigue y no pares_

 _Sigue el ritmo como tú sabes_

 _Como tú sabes, como tú sabes_

Yo no pude soportarlo más y la bese, por primera vez fui yo la que tomo la iniciativa.

Bese a Regina sin reprimirme nada por dentro.

 _Son tus besos me entusiasma_

 _Son tus movimientos_

 _Al sentirte cerca pienso cuanto te deseo_

 _Tu mirada me enloquece, no quiero perderte_

 _Mami no te vayas de mí_

 _Quiero acercarme a ti_

Nuestro beso se fue volviendo más demandante mientras la música ya se estaba acercando a su fin.

 _Ven demuéstrame tus detalles_

 _Voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile_

 _No te canses sigue y no pares_

 _Sigue el ritmo como tú sabes_

 _Ven demuéstrame tus detalles_

 _Yo voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile_

 _No te canses sigue y no pares_

 _Sigue el ritmo como tú sabes_

-Salgamos de aquí Regina- Le propuse mientras me separaba un poco de ella.

Ella en un principio no reacciono.

Estaba sorprendida.

Su cara era un completo poema.

Era como si nunca se hubiera imaginado que esto sucedería y quizás tenía razón, pero en estos momentos yo no quería pensar en las consecuencias de mis acciones.

-¿Estas segura Emma?- Me pregunto aun sin poder creérselo.

-Sí, estoy segura salgamos de aquí- Le pedí completamente segura de lo que hacía.

-Está bien, vayámonos- Dijo saliendo de su estupor.

Sin importarnos nada, ni nadie ambas comenzamos a salir agarradas de la mano del Twilight.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos los que comentan mi historia, la siguen y le marcan como favorita._**

 ** _¿Que creen que pasara ahora?_**

 ** _Espero no tardar con la próxima actualización._**

 ** _PD: No se olviden dejarme saber_** ** _que tal les pareció el capitulo._**

 ** _Saludos :)_**

 ** _LyzzR1992_**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7 –Desilusiones-**

Elizabeth había perdido de vista a Emma y a Regina e inmediatamente comenzó a buscarlas. Estaba por darce por vencida cuando las vio que iban a toda prisa y tratando de salir del local.

Inmediatamente trato de alcanzarla, pero el monto de gente que había a su alrededor le impedia avanzar rápidamente hacia ambas. Cuando finalmente llego ambas ya estaban por montarse en un taxi.

-Emma- Exclamo tratando de llamar la atención de la rubia, pero esta al parecer no la escucho y termino subiéndose al taxi con Regina.

Elizabeth sabia, lo había notado desde que llego. Emma ya no la amaba y por mas que tratase de no darse por vencida era obvio que esta ya tenia sentimientos hacia la arquitecta por mucho que tratase de negárselo a ella misma. Si Emma podía ser muy testaruda y aunque ellas se hubieran alejado a causa de ella misma, igual la seguía conociendo.

Con un suspiro resignado Elizabeth y se marcho al hotel tratando de no pensar en lo que podría suceder esta noche entre Emma y Regina.

* * *

Apenas Emma y Regina entraron en el ascensor, la morena comenzó a besarla.

Emma no puedo evitarlo y se echo a reir talvez por los nervios, pero se le hacia muy gracioso que ella y Regina siempre terminaban compartiendo momentos intensos en este ascensor.

La morena al ver a la rubia reir se separo de ella y arqueo una ceja

-¿Qué encuentras tan divertido querida?- Le pregunto

-Nada, nada- Dijo la rubia sin dejar sonreír, pero no queriendo darle explicaciones la agarro del cuello y pego sus labios a los de ella en un beso abrazador.

* * *

Una vez dentro del apartamento de Regina las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono y el corazón de ambas mujeres sin ambas saberlo latía al mismo compás.

Regina había besado varias veces a la rubia, pero esta vez todo era diferente, sus labios besaban a Emma con maestria mientras mas la pagaba a su cuerpo.

El fuego que sentía la rubia en su interior poco a poco iba creciendo cada vez mas y esta no evitar enredar sus dedos en el cabello de la morena, mientras esta la acorralaba en una pared de la sala, donde muy lentamente comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta que tenia y a dejarle besos húmedos en el cuello

Entre beso y beso Emma llogro escuchar como la morena le susurraba -Eres sumamente hermosa- A lo que esta solo pudo responder con un gemido, debido al cumulo de sensaciones que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

La morena finalmente logro quitarle la camisa dejándola solamente en brasier, esta la observo con una lujuria que podía notarse en su mirada y sin decir nada volvio a besarla.

Emma sintiéndose que ella llevaba menos ropa que la morena poco a poco comenzó a dirigir sus manos a la camisa de la morena y con un hábil movimiento logro quitársela rápidamente, sin siquiera fijarse donde esta fue a parar.

Regina sonrio encantada cuando vio la manera en que Emma la miraba. Esta le tomo de las manos y la comenzó a guiar hacia su habitación.

Emma había comenzado a sentirse un poco nerviosa y Regina lo percibio, por eso una vez dentro de su habitación la comenzó a besar nuevamente, pero esta vez de manera tierna logrando a si que la rubia se relajara. Una vez que tropesaron con la cama la morena la acostó suavemente y siguió besándola, muy pronto ambas se encontraron solo en ropa interior. Las manos de Regina subieron por las caderas de Emma hasta llegar al broche de su brasier, el cual desabrocho sin ningún problema dejando a si libre los senos de la rubia.

Regina se detuvo un momento a comtemplarlos su mirada se poso en la de Emma, pidiéndole con ella permiso para continuar a lo que esta asintió.

Al tener una respuesta afirmativa la morena la beso nuevamente, mientras que con sus manos comenzo a acariciarlos haciéndo excitar mas a Emma y luego abandono su boca para cumplir con su seno izquierdo.

Emma cerro sus ojos al sentir el placer que corria su cuerpo mientras la morena devoraba sus senos, para ella todo era absolutamente nuevo y solo se dejo llevar. Ella llevo sus manos hacia la espalada de Regina y le desabrocho su brasier dejando asi finalmente sus senos libres. Ella quería comtemplarlos, pero en este momento necesitaba mas. Arqueando su espalda mientras gemia Emma araño la espalda de Regina logrando marcala, tratando de llamar su atención, aunque eso solo logro a alentarla a seguir y pues ella estaba desesperada por que pueda que sea virgen, pero necesitaba a Regina, quería sentirla de todas las maneras posibles.

Emma la aparto de su seno y tomardo por sorpresa a Regina invirtio sus posiciones quedando asi ella encima de la morena quien gruño media enojada haciéndola parecer a la Reina Malvada de Blanca Nieves, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sus manos viajaron rápidamente a su tanga y en un moviento rápido y con un poco de ayuda de su parte logro quitársela, dejándola asi delante de ella completamente desnuda y a la vez embobada con su belleza.

Sin poder contenerse mas Emma tomo la iniciativa y empezó a besarla deseosamente, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la morena haciendo a esta gemir, cuando llego a sus sus senos, los comenzó a masajear suavemente y después de un poco de vacilación los comenzó a chupar haciendo retorcer de deseo a Regina.

Al poco tiempo, la morena no se contuvo mas e invirtio nuevamente sus posiciones quedando asi ella encima de la rubia y la besaba apasionadamente por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la fruta prohibida de la rubia la cual degusto como si la vida se le fuera en ello y hasta que Emma le pido que por favor la hiciera finalmente suya haciendo a la morena introducír un dedo en ella de una sola estocada rompiendo asi su barrera.

Regina al sentir a Emma tensarse se detuvo abruptame, mientras que por la cara de la rubia empezaban a correr lágrimas, la morena la miro a los ojos y sin decir nada comenzó a besarlas hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales beso lentamente, al poco tiempo Emma había dejado de sentir dolor y se movio haciéndole saber asi a la morena que podía continuar. Ella empezó lentamente, pues no quería hacerle daño y poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad hasta que introdujo un segundo dedo tras el consentimiento de Emma, la cual empezó moverse tras las embestidas que Regina le propinaba, provocando asi una danza sensual y placentera.

Muy pronto el ritmo aumento más y sus músculos se tensaron, haciendo a la rubia llegar al clímax proclamando el nombre de la morena. Regina salio de ella y la abrazo dulcemente, pasaron unos minutos y ambas lograron calmar sus repiraciones.

Emma se empezó a sentir un poco sonnoliente, pero los suaves besos de Regina hicieron que esta abriera las ojos.

Pronto ambas se encontraban nuevamente haciendo el amor, pues ambas consideraban que este era un momento de no pensar en el mañana sino de sentir, de dejarse llevar y guiar por la pasión que había estado volviéndolas locas a ambas desde el dia en que se conocieron.

Regina le fue enseñando a Emma todo lo que sabia, siendo una maestra y al final la rubia termino sorprendiéndola al regalarle el orgasmo mas intenso que había tenido en su vida.

Ambas hicieron el amor hasta ya no poder mas y caer completamente rendidas en los brazos de la otra.

* * *

Emma no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni en que momento se había quedado dormida. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba que siguiera durmiendo, pero algo o mas bien alguien moviéndose a su lado hizo que se despertara. La rubia fijo su vista en el reloj sobre la mesita de noche y este indicaba que eran las cinco de la mañana.

Al parecer Regina estaba teniendo una pesadilla y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

Había decido darla una oportunidad a la morena luego de la maravillosa noche que ambas habían pasado juntas, pensar en la forma en que había tocado y besado su cuerpo la excitaba y al mismo tiempo le hacia sentir contenta.

El movimiento incomodo de la morena a su lado le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa en sus labios se dispuso a despertarla, pero las palabras que salieron de la morena la detuvieron abruptamente.

- _Te amo Danielle, por favorno me dejes_ -susurro mientras se movía y de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas.

Emma al escuchar eso sintió su corazón estrujarse, pues sabia que a pesar de que Regina era una mujeriega creía que ella había significado algo mas para ella después de la forma en que hicieron el amor.

La rubia no pudo seguir sorportando escuchar a la morena llamando a la tal Danielle, asi que busco su ropa rápidamente, se vistió y salio del apartamente de Regina con su cara bañada en lagrimas, pero con el propósito de alejarse de ella y no verla nunca mas.

Ella sabia que iba a terminar, lastimada así que la única culpable de todo esto había sido ella y ahora le tocaba ser fuerte y afrontar todo lo que estuviera por venir.

* * *

A veces tomamos decisiones de las que luego nos arrepentimos o desilusionamos, pero como dice el dicho a veces se gana o a veces se pierde pero siempre se aprende.

Emma aprendió que a pesar de haberse equivocado al dejarse llevar, no tenia porque arrepentirse, porque si no, no hubiera estado a donde esta ahorita y mucho menos hubiera conocido a los pequeños angelitos que hoy en día eran su razón de vivir y por los cuales ella daría su vida si fuese necesario.

* * *

 _ **Chicas se que me tomo un mes para actualizar esta historia, pero tuve que escribir nuevamente este capitulo, como se habrán dado de cuenta a diferencia de los otros este se encuentra narrado en tercera persona, además también me costo mucho escribir la escena caliente jejeje siento que no soy muy buena en ello…**_

 _ **En fin espero que el capitulo les guste y me dejen saber que opinan, si tienen algunas dudad o algo, yo siempre estoy por aquí y en twitter ( LyzzR1992). También quiero agradecerles a todos los que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia y por tenerme paciencia.**_ _ **Hasta la próxima :)**_


	9. Capitulo 8

**_Capitulo 8: Tiempo_**

A veces existen momentos o circunstancias que marcan y cambian tu vida para siempre, que ni el transcurso del tiempo los podrá borrar.

 ** _4 años después_**

 **Regina Punto De Vista**

Después de lo que me sucedió con Danielle prácticamente me había convertido en una mujer sin corazón, pero Emma Swan apareció en mi vida como un huracán desestabilizando todo mi ser y aun a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado no he podido olvidarla.

Todavía recuerdo la primera y única noche que hicimos el amor y también la última vez que la vi.

 ** _Flash Back_**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando me desperté sobresaltada, al parecer había estado teniendo una pesadilla, pero no podía recordarla y tampoco me importaba, solo quería abrazar a Emma.

Anoche lo que paso entre nosotras fue mágico.

No tenía palabras para expresar lo maravilloso que había sido.

Me gire en la cama para buscar al extraordinario cuerpo de Emma y me encontré con que no estaba a mi lado, pensando que se había levantado para ir al baño o a prepararse algo para desayunar me levante rápidamente y la comencé a llamar, pero solo me respondió el silencio en toda la estancia.

Se había ido.

Había amanecido sola y eso me genero una extraña sensación de vacío en mi corazón.

Regrese a mi habitación para buscar mi móvil y llamarla, cuando me percaté de que había una nota en la mesita de noche, la agarre y rápidamente la leí

 _Regina_

 _Lo que paso entre nosotras anoche fue mágico y por eso prefiero irme antes de que tú misma me eches de tu vida como lo haces regularmente con las mujeres con las que has estado._

 _Por favor no me busques, se feliz y sigue viviendo tu vida, yo tengo y siempre he tenido bien claro que si llegaba a suceder algo entre nosotras, yo solo sería una más del montón y esa fue mi decisión así que no te preocupes por mí, creo que lo mejor es ambas hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca sucedió._

 _Adiós._

 _Emma Swan_

 ** _Fin del Flash back_**

Emma se había ido y me había dejado sola y con una simple nota.

Ese día la estuve llamando, pero su móvil siempre me mandaba al buzón, así que me arregle rápidamente y fui a su hotel a buscarla. Cuando finalmente llegue pregunte en recepción por ella, pero me dijeron que ya no se encontraba y allí fue que finalmente caí en cuenta de que hoy se regresaba a Seattle.

Después de eso intente localizarla pero no tuve éxito, siempre estaba llamando a su oficina ya que no me contestaba a su móvil, pero su secretaria me decía que no se encontraba en la empresa, cosa que se me hacía demasiada extraña, porque había sabido por David que desde que Emma había comenzado a trabajar en la empresa, era una mujer que muy pocas veces dejaba de ir a la oficina.

Por esa razón, intente sutilmente preguntarle a su secretaria si conocía el motivo por el cual ella no estaba yendo, si era que ella estaba de viaje por otros asuntos relacionados a la empresa, pero ella me dijo que no estaba autorizada para dar esa información.

Estuve tentada varias veces a irme a buscarla pero siempre termine desechando esas ideas, porque ella me dijo en su nota que no lo hiciera.

Luego de eso el tiempo fue pasando y yo no lograba sacarla de mi cabeza y muy tarde comprendí que me había enamorado de ella y la perdí.

* * *

Por más que nuestra relación había sido un tanto complicada al ser hijas de diferentes padres, antes de lo que sucedió con mi ex Zelena y yo siempre habíamos sido muy unidas y nos apoyábamos en todo, a pesar de nuestras peleas normales de adolescentes, por eso después de su traición nuestra relación se deterioró considerablemente.

Una vez fue a mi departamento, me encontró muy ebria y llorando.

 ** _Flash Back_**

Había estado tomando casi toda la mañana. Quería olvidarme de ella. Yo sabía que era diferente solloce, tocaron el timbre y fue a abrir aun con lágrimas en mis ojos para encontrarme con mi hermana.

-¿Regina que te pasa?- Pregunto preocupada, mientras entraba sin ser invitada.

-La perdí Zelena-Susurre mientras me sentaba en el sofá y me tomaba lo que quedaba en la botella de sidra.

-Lo siento, yo sé que estarías mejor si yo no hubiera regresa...-Yo sabía que se estaba refiriendo Danielle, pero ella ya no es importante para mí.

-No es de Danielle de quien hablo Zelena, me enamore de Emma Swan y me di cuenta de ello cuando la perdí, me dejo solo con una nota después de haber pasado la noche más mágica de mi vida-Le conté, para terminar en llanto nuevamente delante de mi hermana.

 ** _Fin del Flash back_**

Ese día hablamos, durante un rato. Zelena termino contándome que su relación con Danielle no funciono y que ambas le habían puesto fin hace mucho tiempo, me explico que no se había atrevido a buscarme antes porque se sentía muy culpable y no había tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo hasta ese dia.

Me dijo que estaba muy arrepentida por todo lo que me había hecho pasar y que esperaba que algún día pudiera perdonarla, aunque también me dejo claro que si no podía hacerlo ella lo entendería.

Después de ese día la relación con mi hermana mejoro considerablemente.

No habíamos vuelto a la relación que habíamos tenido antes desde jóvenes, pero si habíamos avanzado considerablemente.

Ella me ayudo a salir de mi estado deprimente diciéndome que tendría que ver a Emma cuando llegara el momento de abrir el nuevo hotel para el cual ambas habíamos estado trabajando y que esa sería una buena oportunidad para poder hablar con ella y aclarar nuestra situación.

Con mis esperanzas puestas en la inauguración me dedique completamente a mi trabajo y a pasar un poco de tiempo con Zelena.

Cuando el hotel por fin estuvo listo, estaba sumamente emocionada, ya tenía cinco meses sin ver a Emma y sin saber absolutamente nada de ella, pero mayor fue mi decepción cuando me entere por David de que ella no había venido, después de haberla estado buscando con la mirada por todo el lugar, sin poder encontrarla.

David dijo que ella se había mudado de Seattle hace poco y que sus hermanos se habían ido con ella.

Por más que quise preguntarle por su ubicación, no pude, porque algo dentro de mí me decía que la vería algún día nuevamente.

Y así siguió pasando el tiempo, los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años.

Yo por más que intente rehacer mi vida nuevamente no pude, simplemente no podía sacar a Emma de mis pensamientos y mucho menos de mi corazón.

Cada vez intente salir con una mujer, no podía evitar compararla con ella y preguntarme que sería de nosotras si no se hubiese ido, como sería volver a besar sus labios y probar el dulce sabor de su cuerpo, al final de cada salida siempre terminaba frustrada y en algunas ocasiones muy ebria. Después de un tiempo de que me sucediera lo mismo deje de insistir en salir con otras mujeres y termine dedicándome solo a mi trabajo.

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos que cuando sonó mi móvil me sobresalte y sin percatarme de quien era conteste.

-Regina Mills-Dije de manera automática.

-Regina es David, necesito que vengas a Seattle lo más pronto posible- Me dijo rápidamente dejándome sorprendida

-¿Que sucede David?-Le pregunte extrañada

-Tenemos un problema en la sede en Paris-Francia, pero necesito hablar de eso personalmente contigo- Me explico.

-Ok está bien estaré lo más pronto posible allá, pero tengo una curiosidad y espero que me la aclares cuando nos veamos- Le dije, él estuvo de acuerdo.

Una vez que terminamos la conversación le pedí a mi secretaria que me consiguiera un boleto de avión lo más pronto posible, mientras yo me iba a mi departamento a preparar una maleta.

* * *

Cuando el avión aterrizo ya era de tarde, tome un taxi que me llevo directamente a la casa de los Swan, donde según las indicaciones de David me alojaría durante mi estancia.

Cuando toque el timbre abrió la puerta Ashley el ama de llaves de la casa y me llevo directamente al despacho de David, mientras alguien más se encargaba de llevar mi maleta a la habitación de invitados.

-Regina, gracias por venir tan pronto- Me saludo levantándose de su silla para acercarse a mí y darme un breve abrazo.

-Sabes que siempre estoy encantada en ayudarte en lo que pueda David- Le deje, mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón que se encontraba al frente de su escritorio.

Una vez cómodos y después de compartir una capa de vino David me comenzó a explicar la razón de su llamada.

Necesita que me traslade con urgencia a la sede en Paris-Francia, debido a que el arquitecto que estaba manejando un nuevo proyecto tuvo un accidente automovilístico que le dejo incapacitado para seguir trabajando por un largo tiempo y los otros arquitectos con los que ellos trabajan, no tienen la experiencia que se necesita para un proyecto de esa magnitud.

Seguimos hablando del proyecto durante unas cuantas horas, hasta que finalmente tome el valor suficiente y me decidí a preguntarle lo que había venido rondando por mi cabeza desde hace más de una hora.

-David hay algo que no entiendo- Le dije

Él se quedó viéndome por unos instantes y me pidió que continuara.

-Si Emma es la Presidenta de Corporación Swan ¿porque fuiste tú quien el que me contacto para este trabajo, en vez de ella?- Le pregunte, sin darle más vueltas.

-Eso es porque Emma no se encuentra en el país, sino ella misma te hubiera contactado Regina-Me dijo rápidamente, y por su forma de hablar intuí que algo sucedía, pero sabía que no le iba a sacar más información así que preferí no seguir preguntándole más nada por más que me costase. Al final termine aceptando su propuesta.

Luego de eso el me seguimos hablando, hasta que su esposa Mary Margaret vino a buscarnos porque ya era lo hora de cenar.

Me despedí de ellos al poco rato de haber terminado la cena, porque me sentía exhausta.

Una vez en la habitación saque la mi pijama, me quite los tacones y comencé desvestirme.

Necesitaba relajarme.

Una vez completamente desnuda, me encamine hacia el baño, donde procedí a quitarme el maquillaje y a tomar una ducha completamente relajante.

Una vez lista, me coloque mi pijama y me dormí plácidamente.

Mañana sería un día largo, después de desayunar el jet privado de Corporación Swan me llevara a Francia donde me alojaría por tiempo indefinido.

* * *

Una vez que llegue a Francia el chófer que esperaba por mí en el aeropuerto me llevo al Hotel Le Bristol, también perteneciente a Corporación Swan y considerado a su vez uno de los símbolos de la excelencia francesa.

Dormí un rato y luego ducharme y prepárame Paul, el chófer que estaría encargado de trasladarme a donde sea necesario, me llevo a la sede France- Corporación Swan, la cual se encuentra ubicada a tres cuadras de la Torre Eiffel.

Una vez dentro de las instalaciones de la empresa, una secretaria se encargó de llevarme directamente a la oficina del Gerente encargado de esta sucursal, el cual había tenido que salir rápidamente unos momentos debido a un inconveniente, pero que antes de irse, le había pedido que me llevara a su oficina para que estuviera más cómoda.

* * *

Estaba tan concentrada estudiando los planos del proyecto que no me percate cuando alguien entro a la oficina.

-Buenas tardes disculpe la tardanza tu…-Inmediatamente al escuchar su voz no puede evitar voltear rápidamente para encontrarme con la mujer que me robo el corazón hace 4 años y a la que aun a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado sigo amando con todo mi corazón.

* * *

 _ **Bueno volví nuevamente, en el próximo capi sabremos qué ha pasado con Emma durante estos 4 años y aclararemos las dudas sobre el capítulo anterior que confundió a la mayoría de ustedes.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capi hasta pronto :) tratare de no tardarme tanto en actualizar... Y sobre todo gracias a los que se toman su valioso tiempo para leerme**_

 _ **No se olviden dejarme sus comentarios o sugerencias :)**_

 _ **Me encantaría saber que opinan del capítulo.**_

 ** _Hasta la próxima :)_**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9: Tiempo parte II**

Después de abandonar el apartamento de Regina, regrese a mi Hotel, recogí mis cosas y me fui al aeropuerto sin siquiera esperar a Elizabeth.

Antes de abordar llame a la casa y le avise a Eva que iba de regreso y que por favor enviara a nuestro chofer a recogerme en el aeropuerto.

Después de eso apague mi móvil y me dormí tratando de no pensar en nada.

Una vez que llegue a Seattle, nuestro chofer me estaba esperando.

-Buenas tardes señorita, espero que haya tenido un buen viaje- Me saludo

-Gracias Andrew- Asentí a modo de saludo.

Andrew agarro mi maleta y me condujo a donde había aparcado el coche.

-¿Señorita Emma vamos directo a la casa o tiene que ir a la oficina?- Me pregunto antes de arrancar el coche.

-A la casa por favor Andrew- El asintió y se puso en marcha.

* * *

Cuando el coche finalmente emprendió su marcha lejos del aeropuerto, Emma se puso a contemplar las calles por donde pasaban, perdiendo su vista en la gente que iba caminando y en el paisaje a su alrededor.

Estaba tan concentrada que cuando Andrew pego un frenazo, ella brinco sobresaltada.

-¿Qué paso Andrew? ¿Por qué frenaste así?- Le pregunte alarmada.

-Ese coche ha salido de la nada Señorita, parece que quien lo conduce se salió de control-Me dijo mientras me mostraba un coche negro que se encontraba no muy lejos de nosotros impactado en un poster de electricidad.

-Andrew llama al 911- Exclame, mientras me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y me bajaba del coche rápidamente.

-Señorita vuelva no es seguro- Exclamo el chofer. Tratando de detener a la rubia.

-Andrew solo llama, tengo que ver si la persona que iba conduciendo sigue aún con vida y si puedo ayudarle de alguna manera- Le dije.

El chofer solo asintió y saco su teléfono para llamar al 911. Sabía que la señorita Emma tenía conocimiento en primeros auxilios, pero de igual manera le preocupaba que terminara lesionándose por tratar de salvar la vida de alguien más.

* * *

Emma se había ido acercado poco a poco al coche y una vez que llego a este, vio que el impacto del carro contra el poster había echo que este se doblara y pareciese como si iba a terminar de partirse en cualquier momento y aplastarlo.

La rubia siguió acercándose poco a poco, hasta que finalmente pudo quedar justo al lado de la puerta del conductor. Sin embargo no estaba preparada para lo que vio.

-¿Regina?- Exclame horrorizada, mientras veía a la morena que hace horas había dejado atrás, totalmente inconsciente y con una profunda herida en la frente que no dejaba de brotar sangre.

Rápidamente intente abrir la puerta pero esta no cedía. Estaba desesperada y no sabía qué hacer. Inmediatamente lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

No entendía como Regina había logrado alcanzarme tan rápido, verla de esa manera le estaba destrozando el alma a la rubia.

Tenía que sacarla de allí.

* * *

Andrew había terminado de llamar al 911 y se encamino hacia el coche para ayudar a Emma, mientras esta tenía la mirada fija en el conductor que se encontraba inconsciente en el auto.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita?-Le pregunto con preocupación al ver que había estado llorando.

-Necesito que busques algo para abrir esta puerta- Le dijo, mientras se limpiaba rápidamente la cara tratando de borrar las lágrimas que hacía unos minutos habían comenzado a caer por su hermoso rostro.

Andrew salió a ver si podía localizar algo que le permitiera abrir la puerta, pero lamentablemente no encontró nada que de alguna manera le ayudara a hacer palanca. Por eso, inmediatamente regreso hacia el coche y vio como la joven Emma seguía intentando sin lograr ningún resultado.

-Señorita se va a hacer daño- Le suplico

-Tengo que sacarla o sino va a morirse y no puedo permitir eso. Ayúdame por favor- Le pidió ella, luchando por no rendirse y darse al llanto que clamaba por salirse.

El chofer de la rubia al ver su desesperación busco cualquier cosa le ayudara hasta que su vista se posó en una piedra con forma de ladrillo que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos. Inmediatamente fue y la agarro y regreso hacia el carro. Le pidió a Emma que se apartara y con dos golpes fuertes logro romper el vidrio de la puerta que está detrás del conductor. Introdujo su mano y le quito el seguro a la puerta, mientras la joven rubia abría rápidamente la puerta.

* * *

Una vez que abrir la puerta gracias a la ayuda de Andrew, note algo que no había visto mientras estaba cerrada.

Esta mujer no era Regina.

Ambas son como una gota de agua, es cierto, pero a diferencia de la morena que dejo hace horas atrás durmiendo en su apartamento, esta mujer está embarazada.

La rubia aun sorprendida por su descubrimiento, se quitó rápidamente su abrigo y lo llevo a la frente de la morena tratando de detener el torrente de sangre que estaba votando por allí.

La morena poco a poco fue despertando, para alivio de Emma.

-¿Estoy en el cielo?- Pregunto tratando de enfocar su vista. Cuando finalmente lo hizo se encontró en frente de si a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

-No- Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa triste. Esta morena le parecía tan frágil. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de protegerla. Quizás se debía a su enamoramiento por la otra morena.

No estaba segura de ello, pero estaba rogando que la ambulancia llegase rápido, porque podía notar a la morena cada vez estaba más pálida.

-Eres tan hermosa que pareces un Ángel- Dijo la morena, mientras con esfuerzo llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla de Emma y la posaba allí con dulzura, cuando una fuerte punzada a su costado izquierdo le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Mi bebe- Dijo, mientras comenzaba a llorar y a toser descontroladamente- Yo… yo iba ca… camino al hospital po… porque esta…ba de parto- Logro decir la morena. Emma volteo la mirada hacia Andrew pidiéndole de alguna manera ayuda, pero este así como ella no sabía qué hacer. Era muy arriesgado moverla y más aún en su estado.

-Hey quédate conmigo por favor-Le suplique y antes de que replicara puse uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios -Ya la ambulancia debe estar llegando. Te llevaremos al hospital y todo saldrá bien-Le dijo, ya que a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de la ambulancia.

-N… no me has dicho tu nombre- Le susurro la morena, mirándola a los ojos.

-Emma, mi nombre es Emma Swan- Le contesto

-Por favor Em…ma, s… si muero cuida de mi bebe, no… no quiero que crezca como yo lo hice- Le dijo entre sollozos la morena.

 _¿Crecer como ella? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Sera que no tiene familia? ¿Dónde estará el padre de su bebe? ¿Habrá muerto? Esa y muchas preguntas pasaron por la mente de Emma, cuando Eva le dijo que no quería que su bebe creciera como ella lo hizo, pero trato de evitar seguir preguntándose cosas así, lo mejor que debía hacer era tratar de calmar a la morena._

-Hey tranquila, vas a salir de esto-Intento animarla la rubia, mientras le sostenía la mano.

-Eva, mi nombre es Eva Zambrano-Le dijo esta, con una media sonrisa.

-Un hermoso nombre, como su portadora, tengo una hermana que también se llama Eva- Le contesto la rubia tratando de mantener despierta a la morena, pero está cada vez se veía más débil.

-Seguro debe ser hermosa como tú-La rubia solo pudo asentir un poco sonrojada por el cumplido- Emma- Le volvió a hablar la morena captando su atención nuevamente.

-¿Si?- Le pregunto la rubia

-Prométemelo Emma, pro… méteme que… que te quedaras con mi bebe si muero-Pidió entre lágrimas.

-Yo… yo te lo prometo, te prometo que si algo llega a pasarte yo me hare cargo de tu bebe como si fuese mío, pero tu prométeme que lucharas por tu vida, que harás todo lo posible para sobrevivir, que no te darás por vencida. Por favor Eva no pierdas la esperanza de que todo saldrá bien y podrás estar con tu bebe, ambos sanos y salvos y que podrás cuidarle, verle crecer a tu lado- A pesar de acabar de conocer a la morena Emma lo decía en serio. No le estaba mintiendo y menos al verla tan preocupada al no saber qué pasaría con su hijo si moría.

-Gracias Emma-Le dijo la morena, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas.

Después de eso todo fue un borrón, la ambulancia llego con los paramédicos y lograron sacarla luego de un arduo trabajo. Emma no se apartó en ningún momento de Eva.

Cuando los paramédicos le preguntaron si la conocía, ella les mintió y les dijo que sí. Siendo realista, no quería apartarse de la morena hasta asegurarse de que ella y su bebe estuvieran a salvo. Por eso una vez que Eva estaba subida en la ambulancia se fue con ella, mientras Andrew les seguía en el coche.

* * *

Ese día, la vida de la rubia cambió radicalmente, a pesar de que Eva llego al hospital con vida, no sobrevivió a la cesaría. Emma había querido entrar al quirófano para acompañar a la morena, pero por la gravedad de esta los médicos no se lo permitieron, pero le prometieron que la mantendrían informada de todo. Mientras los doctores habían estado interviniendo a Eva, ella llamo a sus padres para contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

Su padre, aun sorprendido por lo que le había contado le pidió el nombre del hospital donde se encontraba para ir con su madre y hermanos, para hacerle compañía.

Al poco rato de haber terminado de hablar con su padre, salió una de las enfermeras y le pidió que la siguiera al consultorio de una de las doctoras que había estado en la intervención de la morena, ya que esta le estaba esperando.

Sin embargo, mayor fue la sorpresa que recibió la rubia enterarse de que la morena había muerto de un paro respiratorio y que por más esfuerzos que realizaron para reanimarla, ella no reacciono. Al mismo tiempo le dijo que la morena había tenido a dos gemelas y no una bebe como habían esperado, de acuerdo a lo que Eva había logrado decirles cuando le trasladaban en la ambulancia hacia el hospital.

Emma, un poco confundida por la noticia le pregunto que como era posible que Eva no hubiese sabido que estaba embarazada de gemelas y la doctora le explico que eso se debía a que una de las bebes mantenía oculta a la otra y por eso no dejaba que la otra bebe se viera en los ultrasonidos.

Afortunadamente, ambas habían nacido completamente sanas, pero las mantendrían en observación durante 48 horas para estar seguros. También le pregunto si no conocía a los familiares de la morena, debido a que tenían que informarle de su muerte y de que había tenido gemelas. Emma, le dijo que según lo que le había dicho Eva ella no tenía familiares.

A esto la doctora le dejo claro que de ser cierto eso, ellos tenían que avisarle a servicios sociales, ya que si las niñas no contaban con algún familiar que se hiciese cargo de ella lamentablemente tendrían que ir a un orfanato hasta que fuesen adoptadas.

Al escuchar eso Emma, no lo pensó más y con la seguridad que no poseía cuando le hizo la promesa a la morena, le dijo a la doctora que ella las adoptaría. Esta se sorprendió al escucharle decir eso, no pudo evitar preguntarle si estaba segura de esa decisión que estaba tomando.

Emma, a pesar de estar un poco nerviosa por lo que tendría que enfrentarse más adelante y triste por la muerte de la morena, le dijo que si, que estaba total y completamente segura de la decisión que estaba tomando.

La doctora Katryn, así es como se llama la pediatra, le informo que de todas maneras a pesar de su decisión se debía llamar a los servicios sociales, para estar seguros de que en verdad las gemelas no tuviesen algún otro familiar. Al estar de acuerdo con ella, la rubia le pidió que le mantuviese informada con todo lo relacionado a las gemelas y que de todas maneras ella se encargara de contratar a un detective privado, para que les ayudase. La doctora estuvo de acuerdo y cuando ya estaba por levantarse y salir de su consultorio le pregunto si quería ir a verlas. Emma que no se esperaba esa pregunta, se emocionó y le dijo que era lo que más quería en esos momentos y así fue. Después de ese día nada fue igual en mi vida.

* * *

Anna y Every Swan son razón de ser, a lo largo de los años que han pasado, las gemelas han llenado mi vida de una felicidad inmensa, haciéndome sentir la mujer más dichosa del mundo por tenerles a mi lado en cada momento.

Cuando las vi por primera vez en la sala de observación en pediatría, tan pequeñas e indefensas me robaron el corazón y en el momento en que las sostuve a ambas en mis brazos por primera vez me prometí a mí misma que haría todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance para cuidarles, amarlas y darle todo lo mejor.

Al principio cuando les dije a mis padres de mi decisión ellos eran un poco reacios, pero al igual que yo cuando vieron a las gemelas ambos quedaron maravillados con ellas y terminaron aceptándolas como sus nietas y ni hablar de mis hermanos y de Ruby, que inmediatamente se proclamó como su madrina y tía adoptiva. Los tres prácticamente se volvieron como locos y comenzaron a comprarle un sinfín de cosas a las gemelas, cosas que ellas no podrían ni usar por el momento porque eran unas bebes.

Con la ayuda del detective privado que contrate y servicios sociales, logramos descubrir que Eva era en realidad una doctora muy reconocida en Miami, pero que se había mudado a Seattle cuando sus padres adoptivos murieron en un accidente automovilístico hacía ya un año y medio y no solo eso sino que también Anna y Every eran producto de una inseminación artificial que esta se había. Asimismo, también se descubrió que la morena, antes de haber sido adoptada a los diez años por la familia Zambrano, había pasado por un sin número de casa hogares. Eso le hizo comprender a ella porque Eva le había pedido que se quedara con su bebe, porque no quería que pásese por lo que ella paso. Al saber, que ella era adoptada pensé en decirle a Regina, ya que existía la posibilidad de que Eva fuese su hermana gemela, pero luego me arrepentí. Lo mejor era no contactarla y seguir con mi vida y así lo hice. Logre adoptar a las gemelas sin ningún inconveniente, convirtiéndose así en mis hijas legalmente.

* * *

Antes de que las gemelas cumpliesen cinco meses me mude a Paris, con Eva, Neal y Ruby. A mis padres no les gustó la idea, porque todos sus hijos se irían y además de que no verían a sus princesas, ya que ambos estaban muy apegados a ellas y no paraban de comprarles la más mínima cosa que pudieran, en fin. Ellos terminaron aceptando que yo quería comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar y que Eva y Neal querían estudiar allí y vivir conmigo. Al final no tuvieron otra opción y muy a pesar de ellos terminaron aceptando, pero haciéndonos prometer que les visitaríamos regularmente y ello de que vendrían a pasar tiempo con nosotros. De esa manera el tiempo comenzó a pasar, nosotros nos instalamos, Eva y Neal, entraron a la universidad, mientras yo me hacía cargo de la sucursal de aquí y Ruby trabaja como diseñadora de modas para varias empresas parisense.

Cuando finalmente llego la inauguración de Eclipse, mi padre me comento que Regina le pregunto por mí y él le dijo que me había mudado hace poco con mis hermanos fuera del país.

En un principio yo tenía planeado ir a dicha inauguración, pero Anna cayó enferma y tuve que cancelar el viaje, ya que no iba a dejar a mis hermanos haciéndose cargo de ella estando enferma. Por curiosidad le pregunte a mi padre si por casualidad Regina le había pedido mi dirección o mi nuevo número de contacto y él me dijo que no, que ella no lo había hecho.

Anna y Every fueron creciendo poco a poco y cada una fue desarrollando su propia personalidad, aunque con unos rasgos físicos muy similares a su madre morena, ya ambas que tienen el mismo color de cabello y ojos de Eva y bueno Regina, por mucho que he evitado de hacer compararlas con la morena de la que me había enamorado unos años atrás se me había echo casi imposible no hacerlo, ya que las gemelas son muy similares a ella. Su sonrisa encantadora, sus facciones e inclusive su forma de ser un poco arrogante a pesar de su corta edad, cualquiera que les llegase a ver juntas podrían llegar a pensar que ambas pueden ser hijas de Regina, por su inmenso parecido con ella.

Por esa razón, muchas veces había pasado por mi cabeza la posibilidad de que la empresaria, en realidad fuese tía de las gemelas, pero siempre terminaba descartando dichos y pensamiento y terminaba inclusive un poco molesta conmigo misma por no dejar de pensar en ella y olvidarla finalmente.

* * *

Y así siguió pasando el tiempo, los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años. Ya mis hijas estaban por cumplir cuatro años de edad y ambas eran muy celosas conmigo. Al único que le permiten que se me acerque es a Graham, aparte de mi familia y eso es debido a que él ha sido su pediatra desde que nos mudamos a Paris.

Desde ese entonces, Graham y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos, el sabe toda mi historia, como adopte a las gemelas y sobre todo sabe acerca de Regina. Cuando le dije sobre ella, estaba un poco sorprendido, pero nunca me juzgo. Siempre ha estado para mi cuando le he necesitado y me ha apoyado en mis decisiones. Despues de un año y medio de amistad Graham se me declaro, confesándome que se habia enamorado de mi, aunque por miedo a mi rechazo habia preferido callar y seguir siendo mi amigo, yo le pregunte que porque me lo estaba diciendo ahora y el me dijo que ya no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos hacia mi.

Graham me pidió una oportunidad y yo se la di, ambos iniciamos una relación, que hasta hoy en dia nos ha funcionada, aunque ambos estamos claros que por más que he tratado no he podido olvidar a Regina, a pesar del inmenso cariño y adoración que le tengo a el.

Cuando Graham me pidió que me casara con él en nuestro segundo aniversario no pude negarme y a pesar de no amarlo completamente, como he deseado hacerlo. A su lado me siento feliz, querida.

-¿En qué piensas amor?- Me pregunto Graham, mientras me abrazaba sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Estaba pensando en cómo ha pasado el tiempo, en lo feliz que me he sentido a tu lado y que Anna y Every ya están por cumplir cuatro años- Le explique, mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

-Si, en eso tienes razón, el tiempo ha pasado sumamente, rápido. Pareciese que fuese ayer cuando apareciste por primera vez en mi consultorio cargando a Anna, estabas tan asustada, porque era la primera vez que ella se enfermaba y no sabías que hacer. Ese día, sin darme cuenta te ganaste mi cariño y poco a poco tu y las gemelas se robaron mi corazón- Termino susurrando, para luego acortar la pequeña distancia que nos separaba y besarme con ternura.

Esa noche por primera vez sentí que podía olvidar a Regina Mills y terminar enterrándola en mi pasado, que es donde pertenece.

* * *

Todo iba marchando sumamente bien y ya solo faltaban dos meses para mi boda con Graham, cuando uno de mis arquitectos sufrió un accidente donde lamentablemente falleció. A parte de sentirme mal, porque habíamos perdido a un compañero y amigo. Estaba muy preocupada debido a que teníamos en marcha un proyecto muy importante y de gran magnitud y los demás arquitectos con los que contaba aquí no estaban capacitados para ejecutarlo. Cuando le comente eso a mi padre, David me dijo que no me preocupara y que a más tardar en tres días tendría al arquitecto que necesitamos con urgencia aquí en mi oficina. Yo le pregunte que como iba a hacer eso posible y él me dijo que dejara todo en sus manos y que no me preocupara.

Y así fue, trate de no preocuparme y dejar eso en las manos de mi padre. Estaba segura que el encontraría al arquitecto adecuado para tal proyecto.

* * *

Me encontraba vía al colegio de mis hijas, para recogerles, debido a que recibí una llamada del director del colegio para informarme que lamentablemente la profesora de las gemelas no asistiría a impartir clases, ya que se encontraba enferma, cuando recibí la llamada de Elsa, mi secretaria, para informarme que el arquitecto que estaba esperando había llegado finalmente, yo le pedí que le pasara a mi oficina directamente para que me esperase allí y que por favor, le dijese que tuve un inconveniente y por eso no estaba en la oficina para recibirle, pero que estaría allá lo más pronto posible.

Cuando llegue al colegio el director me pidió disculpas por el inconveniente, pero yo le dije que no se preocupase por ello, recogí a mis hijas y me las lleve a la empresa. Cuando llegue le pedí a Ella que por favor me las cuidara, mientras yo atendía al arquitecto y ella acepto muy gustosa, ya que adora a mis hijas al igual que ellas la adoran a ella.

Me fui rápidamente a la oficina y cuando entre en ella, note que no era un hombre quien me esperaba sino una mujer y que esta se encontraba de espaldas a mí.

Al parecer estaba concentrada leyendo algunos papeles, que no se percató de mi llegada por eso me apure a hablar.

-Buenas tardes disculpe la tardanza tu…- Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi boca cuando la mujer que se encontraba en mi oficina se voltio rápidamente al escuchar mi voz.

En frente de mí se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Regina Mills. Enfundada en un traje que le hacía ver sumamente hermosa. Más hermosa de lo que la recordaba.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla, desde aquella vez que salí prácticamente huyendo de su apartamento, que encontrármela aquí me ha tomado totalmente desprevenida e hizo que mi corazón comenzara a correr salvajemente en su sola presencia. Justamente la morena tenia que aparecer ahora en su vida, cuando ella creía que finalmente ya estaba logrando olvidarle.

* * *

 ** _Hola chicas finalmente estoy de vuelta, este capitulo me tomo mas de lo previsto, se me habían presentado algunos inconvenientes, que hicieron que mi musa saliese corriendo, pero bueno aqui esta por fin el capi, espero que valga la pena. Aparte de todo esto, también quiero agradecerle a Silvia por siempre escribirme y preguntarme cuando iba a actualizar, de verdad que siempre estuvieses pendiente me ayudo a tratar de escribir, espero que te guste el capi._**

 ** _Sin mas que agregar le pido disculpas por la tardanza y que si por favor aun me siguen leyendo diganme que tal les parecio el capi._**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10 –Reencuentro no grato y confesiones-**

-Emma- Susurro la morena al ver a la rubia.

-¿Regina? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Le pregunto la rubia a esta, saliendo del shock inicial, pero aun sorprendida por su presencia.

-Emma yo… necesitamos hablar- Dijo Regina, mientras intentaba acercarse a la rubia. La morena no podía creer, que tuviese a Emma frente a ella nuevamente y menos después de tantos años sin verle.

La rubia estaba mucho más hermosa de lo que le recordaba. Sus bellas facciones con los años se habían ido perfeccionando aún más, haciéndole lucir sumamente atractiva. Su porte y elegancia. Todo en ella era perfecto y viéndole aquí le recordó porque había caído por ella irremediablemente y porque a pesar del tiempo que paso nunca logro olvidarle.

Emma por su parte, al igual que la morena también se había quedado observándole, detallando cada una de sus facciones, de los cambios que eran visibles en ella después de estos cuatro años sin verle. Regina se encontraba en frente de ella enfundada en un traje que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciéndole lucir regia, poderosa, arrogante. Una mujer hermosa, segura de sí misma y del impacto que su belleza causaba en los demás a su alrededor. Por eso, ver a Regina allí en su oficina le había removido los recuerdos, esos recuerdos que durante mucho tiempo había tratando de olvidar, enterrándolos en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero que ahora en la presencia de la morena estaban luchando por resurgir con más fuerza que nunca.

- _Tenía que ser fuerte. No podía caer nuevamente en los encantos de Regina_ \- Pensó la rubia, saliendo de su estado de ensoñación al tener a la morena en el mismo lugar y respirando el mismo aire que ella.

-No, no creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar Regina, ni siquiera sé quién te dio autorización para estuvieses en mi oficina, yo estaba esperando a un arqui…- Me interrumpí yo misma, ¿no podía ser cierto verdad? David, no podía haber enviado a Regina. No después de que ella le hubiese confesado lo que había sucedido entre ambas. Su padre la había dicho varias veces que contactase a Regina y que le contase acerca de Eva y de la posibilidad de que ella pudo haber sido su hermana gemela. Pero ella siempre se negaba, hasta el día en que él le pregunto la razón detrás de su negativa y ella termino por confesándole lo que paso entre ellas, después de eso David no se la volvió a mencionar y por eso ella pensó que se había olvidado del tema, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

\- Regina ¿qué haces aquí?- Le volví a preguntar

-David me pidió que viniera. Me dijo que necesitaba que me hiciera cargo de un proyecto que manejaba un arquitecto que falleció- Dijo Regina, quien al escuchar la voz de la rubia se había obligado a sí misma a centrarse nuevamente en el presente- Pero, por el momento eso no importa Emma, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar- Termino por decirle cuando se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la rubia.

-Ya te lo he dicho Regina, no tenemos nada de qué hablar- Sentencio Emma, tratando de alejarse de ella dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No Emma en eso te equivocas. Tienes que darme una mejor explicación de porqué te marchaste como lo hiciste-La morena ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia por la forma en que Emma le estaba tratando. Le dolía, le dolía que le hablara así, como si lo que paso entre ellas no tuvo en verdad ningún significado para ella.

-Eso está en el pasado Regina. Olvídalo ya y como veo que mi padre te mando me supongo que debió explicarte para que se te necesita, Elsa te indicara donde está la oficina que ocuparas al salir y además tendrás a Ariel Bennet como ayudante. Ella está al tanto de todo el proyecto, así que ya puedes retirarte tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar- Dijo la rubia, dando por terminada la conversación, mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio.

Sin embargo, ella no esperaba que Regina la tomase del brazo y la jalase hacia ella, quedando de esa manera una frente a la otra a escasos centímetros.

Ambas podían prácticamente escuchar latir a sus corazones desbocados, por lo cercana que estaban.

-No Emma- Refuto la morena- Tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, desapareciste Emma, desapareciste- Le recrimino la morena al borde de las lágrimas, por la impotencia, rabia, desesperación, todo lo que sentía.

Eran tantas las emociones que la embargaban en eso instantes, que no sabía ya que hacer.

-Regina suéltame- Le pidió a la morena- Yo… yo no quería, ni quiero saber nada de ti, para mí eso no significo nada, así que por favor aléjate de mí o si no te largas por donde viniste- Termino prácticamente diciéndole Emma, quien se arrepintió cuando vio que la morena la soltó y al mismo tiempo tomo un paso hacia atrás como si sus palabras le hubiesen golpeado.

Y era cierto, a Regina sus palabras se le habían clavado como miles de espinas en el corazón.

Le estaba doliendo más de lo que Emma se podía imaginar.

Su rechazo por más fuerte que quisiera hacerse le estaba afectando demasiado.

-Yo… yo maldición Emma, maldición- Dijo, mientras una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y al mismo tiempo dio otro paso hacia atrás, tratando de ocultarse y evitar que Emma le viese llorar.

Emma que no se esperaba esa reacción de Regina, sintió como su corazón se oprimía al verla de esa manera, para ella Regina siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte, que no dejaba que nada le afectase.

Ella no quería hacerle daño, pues al mismo tiempo se lo estaba haciendo a ella misma porque aun amaba a la morena. La realidad siempre ha sido esa, por más que haya intentado negarla.

La rubia hizo amago de acercarse hacia ella, pero en eso la puerta de su oficina se abrió estruendosamente por sus hijas, que inmediatamente corrieron hacia ella y se abrazaron a sus piernas, detrás de ellas venia Elsa que le miraba con preocupación y disculpa por no haber podido detener a las niñas.

Regina aun conmocionada no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Las niñas. Ellas eran igual a ella de joven.

Mil y un preguntas comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza en esos instantes y a ninguna les tenía una respuesta.

-Mami, mami ¿estás bien?-Le pregunto la pequeña Every a la rubia, llamando su atención.

La pequeña Every se encontraba aferrada a la pierna de la rubia y en su mirada podía notarse un poco de miedo y a su lado se encontraba su hermana.

-Si mi amor mami está bien- Le dijo esta, mientras agachaba hasta quedar a su altura, para abrazarla. Después que se separó de ella le deposito un tierno beso en la frente tratando de transmitirle con ese simple gesto que ella estaba bien.

-Teníamos miedo mami, escuchamos como si estuvieras peleando con alguien-Susurro mi pequeña Anna mientras por su carita corrían lágrimas.

De sus gemelas, Anna siempre había sido la más tímida, mientras que Every siempre había sido más extrovertida y perspicaz.

-Tranquila mi vida mami está bien- Le dije mientras la tomaba en mis brazos y con una de mis manos le limpiaba la carita, para luego plantarle un pequeño beso en la frente.

Cuando aparte la vista de Anna, lo primero que vi fue a una Regina en shock no le quitaba la vista a mis hijas de encima y a una Elsa, que también se había quedado estática al ver el parecido d}e ellas con la arquitecto.

-Son iguales a mí- Regina susurro en shock, llamando la atención de las gemelas, que no se habían percatado de su presencia.

-¿Momma?- Exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo. Ya que estaban pensando que Regina era su momma Eva.

Emma siempre se había encargado de decirle a las gemelas de su otra mama y que a pesar de que ella no estaba físicamente con ella, siempre estaba cuidándolas desde el cielo.

Al tener las pertenecías de Eva, la rubia poseía varias fotos de ella. Cuando esta decoro el cuarto de las niñas enmarco varias de sus fotos y las coloco en la mesita de noche de las gemelas, con el propósito de que ellas a pesar de no llegar a conocerlas, supieran como era ella.

-¿Emma?- Le llamo una Regina que aún no podía creer esto y más ahora que las niñas la habían llamado momma.

-No mis niñas, ella no es su momma Eva- Le dijo la rubia y evitando por el momento la mirada de Regina. Al mismo tiempo que depositaba a Anna en sus pies y la agarraba a ella y Every de la mano para acercarse a una Elsa que no acaba de salir de su estupor, al igual que la morena.

-Elsa, por favor llévate a las niñas de aquí. Ellas están un poco confundidas por el parecido de su otra mama con Regina y yo aún necesito hablar con ella-Le dije

-Ok Emma. Está bien, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas- Dijo un poco sonrojada por la forma en que había actuado al ver el parecido de la nueva arquitecto con las gemelas.

-Anna, Every niñas vengan conmigo vamos a la cafetería a comer un helado- Mis hijas al escuchar la palabra helado no pudieron negarse aunque antes de irse miraron a Regina con sus ojitos, tan intensos tratando aun de determinar si ella era su momma o no. Ella volvieron rápidamente hacia mí me abrazaron nuevamente y me pidieron que fuera con ellas, pero yo les dije que después que tenía unas cosas que hacer.

Ellas asintieron comprendiendo y se fueron con Elsa dejándome a solas con Regina.

* * *

Después de que Elsa se fuera con las niñas, Regina y yo nos quedamos sumergidas en un silencio incómodo.

Sabía que ella tenía muchas preguntas de las cuales yo no estaba muy segura de querer responder y a otras a las que tal vez no les tenía respuesta, pero lo mejor era que termináramos con esto de una vez.

-Pregunta-Le dije, para terminar con el incómodo silencio que nos estaba consumiendo a ambas.

-Son tus hijas, pero no entiendo ¿porque se parecen a mí?-Dijo más como afirmación que pregunta, mientras tenía su cara reposada en las palmas de sus manos

-Regina-Le llame haciendo que levantase su cara y me mirase a los ojos. Cuando note que me estaba prestando atención, procedí a contarle de como conocí a Eva, la madre biológica de las gemelas y que en un principio había pensado que era ella.

-Me estás diciendo que era igual a mí ¿por eso una de ellas me llamo mama en lo que me vio?-Pregunto, aun sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando y yo asentí confirmando lo que me había preguntado.

-Es muy posible que Eva hubiera sido tu hermana gemela-

-Pero, eso es imposible. Si hubiese tenido una hermana gemela lo hubiera sabido- Dijo la morena, aun en negación. No podía creerlo. ¿Podría ser cierto que tuviese una hermana gemela y nunca se hubiese enterado? Los únicos que podrían confirmarle eso, son sus padres y tiene un largo tiempo sin hablar con ellos. En especial con su madre, que de alguna manera siempre le ha odiado, desde que tiene uso de razón.

-Ella, era adoptada Regina y de acuerdo a los datos que el investigador me entrego, Eva y tu nacieron el mismo día, el mismo -Le confirme en lo que ella levanto su vista y fijo sus ojos en mi vi algo que jamás en mi vida creí que fuera posible. Odio.

-Si es así, si en verdad ella era mi hermana ¿Porque no me buscaste para decírmelo? ¿Porque?-La rubia iba a responderle, pero antes de que pudiera Regina le interrumpió- Sabes que, mejor no me lo digas Emma, no quiero oír tus excusas, porque eso es lo que son excusas- Dijo mientras, se paseaba por la oficina un poco fuera de sí. Pues ya no sabía que pensar, ni que sentir.

Regina estaba sintiendo un cúmulo de emociones que estaban amenazando con explotar o tragársela viva. Al final termino siendo lo primero.

-Has sido una egoísta Emma, huiste de mí, me quitaste la oportunidad de conocer a las gemelas, verlas crecer, consentirlas, estar cuando dieran sus primeros pasos, cuando dijeran sus primeras palabras, estar presente en sus cumpleaños, de criarlas junto a ti, me arrebataste esa oportunidad Emma y eso es algo que no se si algún día podre perdonarte- Termino la morena, antes de secarse con rabia, las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer nuevamente.

-Regina, en ese momento considere que era la mejor opción- Le respondió Emma y cuando la morena iba a responderle esta le detuvo.

-Y a pesar de que en estos momentos tal vez me estés odiando, no me arrepiento de ello, entre tú y yo no había nada Regina. No podías esperar que te dijera cuando yo me sentía como una más del montón de mujeres que han desfilado por tu vida o mejor dicho tu cama y menos aun sabiendo que la noche que compartimos para ti no significo nada- Termino Emma, y la morena podía escuchar un poco de dolor también en su voz al decirle eso.

-Sigo sin entender porque huiste de mí, si no querías mas nada conmigo me hubieras dicho la verdad, pero al parecer lo que se te da mejor es huir- Exclamo con rabia la morena, mientras se limpiaba la cara para borrar el rastro de las lágrimas que habían salido sin su permiso nuevamente.

-Además- Continuo- Para mí si significo algo porque yo te busque como una loca cuando me desperté, pero encontré fue la nota esa. Fui a tu hotel y ya te habías ido también. Espere a la inauguración del hotel, con la esperanza de verte, hablar contigo y allí me entero de que te fuiste del país, y yo quede como una tonta nuevamente, es que no te das de cuenta, yo me enamore de ti Emma Swan, me enamore perdidamente de ti y tú te fuiste, me dejaste, huiste de mí y todavía no entiendo porque lo hiciste, porque me dejaste en mi apartamento con solo esa nota después de que hiciéramos el amor toda la noche. Dime ¿qué paso? necesito saberlo y no me mientas por favor- Le suplico, mientras volvía a levantarse del sillón, en el cual había estado sentada hace unos instantes y acercase a Emma.

-Tu para mí nunca fuiste una más del montón- Termino mirándole a los ojos. Y en ese instante Emma supo que Regina le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Ya el pasado no se puede cambiar Regina, esa noche estuve dispuesta a seguir contigo, pero me desperté porque tú estabas teniendo una pesadilla y cuando te fui a despertar tu llamaste a una Danielle, para ser más exacta dijiste "Danielle no me dijes, yo Te Amo" ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara a ver como llamabas a otra en tus sueños?- Le pregunte con rabia a la morena, mientras también se levantaba para ponerse a la altura de ella.

-Amabas a otra Regina y yo sobraba en esa ecuación y lo mejor que podía hacer era irme sin mirar atrás, aunque me doliera- Finalmente pudo decirle, al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se acercaba al inmenso ventanal que se encontraba en su oficina y desde el cual se podía apreciar la vista de la Torre Eiffel

-Emma- Susurro la morena mientras se acercaba a ella por detrás- Tal vez las dos nos hemos equivocado en el pasado, pero creo que podemos arreglarlo. Juntas, podemos saber que paso con Eva y porque si es mi hermana no creció conmigo. Cuidar a las niñas juntas. Todavía podemos tener nuestra oportunidad, no te aseguro que todo será perfecto, pero si se puedo prometer es que te amo y que quiero que nos demos o me des una oportunidad que no soy la misma mujer de antes- Suplico la morena, al mismo tiempo que la agarraba por la cintura y le volteaba para le mirase a la cara.

-Regina… yo… yo lo siento, pero no puedo. Yo estoy comprometida. Voy a casarme dentro de poco- Dijo la rubia, tratando de acallar todos sus sentimientos y en especial esos que le decían que mandara todo al demonio y se diera una oportunidad con la morena.

-Lo que hubo entre nosotras termino hace mucho tiempo, así que por favor vete necesito estar sola- Le suplico mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien Emma, me iré de tu oficina pero una cosa si te puedo asegurar, es que no pienso dejar que te cases con otra-Le dijo la morena perdiéndose completamente en esos ojos verde azulados que la miraban intensamente.

Y es que ambas estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mesclaban, sus miradas era tan intensas y transmitían tantas emociones que ninguna supo cuál de las dos dio el primer paso, pero en un segundo sus miradas estaban perdiéndose la una a la otra y al otro estaban besándose apasionadamente, ahogándose en el deseo y el mar de sentimientos que sentían.

Nada más existía en esos instantes solo el placer que estaban sintiendo. Emma comenzó a vagar sus manos por el cuerpo de la morena, cuando esta sin previo aviso se separo de ella para luego irse de su oficina sin una palabra y dejarla sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

 ** _Finalmente pude actualizar, disculpen de verdad la tardanza pero he estado un poco enferma. Mas es el tiempo que paso dormida debido al medicamento que despierta. Ese capitulo lo había comenzado hace tiempo y me faltaba poco, pero no habia podido terminarlo, pero menos mal que al fin pude hacerlo. Ahora quiero tratar de escribir mi otra historia que la he tenido un poco abandonada._**

 ** _Antes de despedirme les quiero agradecer también por estar al pendiente de mis historias y sobre todo por tenerme paciencia y animarme a escribir. Eso significa mucho para mi. Gracias. Nos leemos pronto :)_**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11: -Decisiones-**

Sin rumbo y confundida, así era como se sentía Regina luego de haber salido de la oficina de Emma.

Por su mente estaban pasando muchas cosas, tenía tantas preguntas y al mismo tiempo pocas respuestas.

En esos momentos Regina no sabía cómo sentirse.

No solo era el hecho de volver a ver a Emma, sino también de haberse enterado que tenía una hermana gemela a la que nunca llego a conocer, ni conocerá porque por cosas del destino falleció luego de dar a luz a dos preciosas niñas.

No bastando con eso, la persona en la que su hermana confío antes de morir y a la que le pidió que cuidara de sus hijas como si fueran suyas no era otra, sino la mismísima Emma Swan. La misma mujer de la que ella se había enamorado.

Después de ese beso que habían compartido ambas en la oficina de la rubia y con tal intensidad.

Regina supo que no debía permanecer allí por más tiempo o sino terminaría dejándose llevar.

Por eso prefirió salir a dar un paseo para poder calmarse, ya que a pesar de su confusión estaba molesta con Emma por haber huido y ocultarle todo.

Eran muchas las cosas que tenía que procesar y en esos instantes no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Después de pasear un poco por las calles parisinas tratando de despejar su mente y sin lograrlo, por fin tomo y taxi y le indico la dirección del hotel donde se hospedaba.

* * *

Para Emma Swan todo sucedió tan rápido.

En un momento ambas estaban besándose como si nada más importase aparte de ellas y luego un segundo después Regina se separó y se fue dejándola allí con sus pensamientos.

La rubia había tratado de mantenerse fuerte, pero una vez que la puerta de su oficina se cerró detrás de sí, ella no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

Todo era tan confuso ahora.

Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza, que no sabía ya que hacer y a pesar de su rechazo hacia la morena, ella aún seguía amándola y todo esto que estaba sintiendo ahorita, ese mar de emociones y sentimientos estaban amenazando con consumírsela poco a poco y esta vez no estaba tan segura de poder luchar contra ellos nuevamente.

Por eso lo más seguro para ella y por el bienestar de su relación y su futuro matrimonio era mantener las distancias con Regina. Aunque estaba casi segura de que la morena no se la pondría tan fácil y menos aun sabiendo de la existencia de las niñas.

* * *

Después de recibir un mensaje de Elsa avisándome que Graham había llegado y que ahora él se encontraba con las gemelas debido a que ella tuvo que atender unos asuntos con urgencia, me fui al baño que se encontraba en mi oficina y me retoque el maquillaje borrando todo rastro de que hubiera estado llorando unos minutos atrás y trate de serenarme lo mejor posible.

De igual manera, decidí que lo mejor que debía hacer era dejar que las cosas pasaran como tuvieran que pasar y sin pensar mucho más en ello tome mi bolso y me fui a buscar a mis hijas y a Graham.

Finalmente cuando los divise en la cafetería que tenemos en la empresa, los tres estaban muy entretenidos comiendo helado y no pude evitar reír cuando Anna le rabo un poquito de su helado a Every cuando ella estaba distraída hablando con Graham sobre el nuevo juguete que le había comprado su tía Ruby o Rubs como le decían ambas por cariño a mi mejor amiga.

Anna al escuchar mi risa no tan disimulada salió corriendo directamente hacia mí, haciendo que me agachara y la recibiera gustosa en mis brazos.

Al ver como Anna se bajó de su silla y salió corriendo Every y Graham voltearon y se dieron de cuenta de mi presencia.

-Mami te extrañe- Me Dijo mi pequeña mientras me abrazaba fuerte con sus bracitos.

-Yo también te extrañe mi pequeña princesa- Le dije mientras la cargaba y le daba muchos besos para ir hacia la mesa donde se encontraban mi otra princesa y mi prometido.

-¿Me guardaron helado?- Les pregunte a Every y Graham apenas me senté en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la de Anna.

-Si mami yo te guarde-Dijo mi pequeña Every y me entrego un poquito de su helado, el cual me comí gustosa.

Por la forma en que Graham me estaba mirando supuse que quería preguntarme algo y le hice seña que después a lo que el asintió comprendiendo que lo que quisiera preguntarme lo podía hacer cuando estuviéramos solos y no en la presencia de las niñas.

-¿Tienes que trabajar dentro de un rato?– Le pregunte, ya que había decidido tomarme la tarde libre y quería pasarla en algún parque en compañía de las gemelas y el sino tenía que trabajar.

-No amor, esta tarde no tengo consultas-Me informo, a lo que yo no pude evitar sonreír enormemente.

-Perfecto, vámonos de paseo los cuatro entonces yo me voy a tomar la tarde libre también- Dije, haciendo que mis hijas se emocionasen mucho.

* * *

Una vez que salimos de la cafetería de la empresa, todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas para colocarnos ropa más cómoda para nuestro paseo, ya que tanto Graham como yo llevábamos puestos ropa de oficina y las gemelas estaban usando su uniforme.

Una vez que todos estuvimos listos nos reunimos en un pequeño restaurante que queda cerca mi oficina y almorzamos entre una charla amena. Mis hijas se encontraban tan emocionadas por el paseo que una vez que terminamos de comer partimos al Monte Saint-Michel que es una de las atracciones turísticas más impresionantes del país al punto de que no puede hacerse turismo en Francia sin pasar por el Monte Saint-Michel y que a pesar de ir varias veces es algo tan maravilloso que no te cansas de hacer.

Debido a que se trata de una isla rocosa que alberga una abadía medieval de una majestuosa arquitectura. Lo fenomenal del lugar no es únicamente la belleza de la construcción y lo extraño del sitio donde ha sido levantada sino que si usted pasa algunas horas allí podrá ver cómo el trayecto que usted ha recorrido tranquilamente para entrar a la abadía comienza a ser cubierto por la marea creciente hasta tapar completamente la isla y dejar la construcción con el aspecto de estar flotando en medio del océano.

* * *

Durante nuestro paseo, mientras las gemelas caminaban delante de nosotros Graham aprovecho para preguntarme que sucedió en mi oficina y a que se referían las gemelas cuando le dijeron que vieron a su otra momma.

Yo al principio me sorprendí y sentí mi corazón latía como si fuera a salírseme al darme cuenta de que mis hijas seguían refiriéndose a Regina como su otra momma y también al recordar por unos segundos el beso que ambas compartimos antes de que se fuera y me dejara sola con mis pensamientos

Sin embargo, trate de centrarme en el presente y en el hecho de que tenía que hablar con las gemelas y explicarle que la mujer que vieron conmigo en mi oficina no era su otra mama, sé que sería difícil que lo entendieran por su corta edad y más si llegasen a tropezarse con ella nuevamente en la oficina pero era lo correcto por hacer. No podía permitir que Anna y Every siguieran pensando que Regina era su mama, porque en un futuro podrían terminar haciéndose daño y eso es lo que menos quiero para ellas.

Asimismo, termine contándole a Graham que el nuevo arquitecto que contrato mi padre no era otro sino la mismísima Regina Mills.

Al escuchar el nombre de Regina note como Graham se sorprendió y se tensó en un principio, pero a medida de que le iba contando nuestra discusión se iba calmando.

Sé que él sabe de mis sentimientos hacia la morena y de que a pesar que he intentado olvidarla no he podido, por eso para no lastimarle omití unas cosas y el hecho de que Regina y yo nos besamos unos segundos antes de que ella saliese de mi oficina.

Una vez que termine, seguimos caminando un rato mas aunque en un silencio un tanto incomodo ya que note que él se quedó pensativo y por más que trate de llamar su atención no lo logre porque era como si su mente estuviera en otra parte y no con nosotras, por eso cuando Every me dijo que Anna y ella estaban cansada y que se querían ir no dude ni un segundo y pocos minutos después todos nos encontrábamos rumbo a la casa.

* * *

Una ven en casa las niñas se fueron a ver sus comiquitas con un Graham que me pedía con la mirada ayudase y le salvara y yo solo negué con la cabeza y logrando que él me hiciera un puchero como un niño cuando no se sale con la suya, cosa que me hizo soltar una carcajada, al mismo tiempo que me encaminaba hacia la cocina para preparar la cena.

Agarre mi móvil y coloque mi música en aleatorio e inmediatamente la voz de las chicas de Little Mix invadió la estancia con su tema Pretend it's OK y yo me concentre en lo que estaba preparando al mismo tiempo que me dejaba llevar por la música.

- _What would you do? What would you say? How does it feel? Pretend it's OK._ _My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same. Pretend it's OK_ \- Emma estaba tan concentrada cantando al ritmo de la canción que cuando Neal entro en la cocina ella no se dio de cuenta.

-Hola Emmy-Saludo Neal después de agarrar a la rubia por la espalda y guindársele como un koala haciendo que esta que no se lo esperaba se asustase un poco.

-Mmm huele rico hermanita-Termino de decir antes de soltarse y darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermana mayor.

-Neal un día de estos vas a hacer que me dé un infarto del susto-Le regañe, mientras le daba un golpe por el hombro. Él siempre había tenido la mala costumbre de agarrarme desprevenida cuando menos me lo esperaba y a pesar de que sea común en él nunca me he acostumbrado a ello.

-Lo siento sis, pero es que huele tan sabroso que no me pude contener- Expreso cuando se acercó a ver qué era lo que estaba cocinando.

-Oh my god hiciste reina pepiada de cena Emmy-Exclamo sumamente emocionado al mismo tiempo que me agarro y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y a llenarme de besos por toda la cara haciéndome reír.

-Suéltame tonto-Le dije entre risas.

-¿De qué se ríen?-Pregunto Eva, quien había escuchado las risas de ambos incluso antes de entrar a la cocina.

-Pues veras Evy aquí nuestra querida hermana mayor nos está haciendo nuestra comida favorita-Le explico Neal, mientras se soltaba de Emma y se iba a parar al lado de su hermana gemela.

-¿En serio Emmy?- Pregunto la otra rubia viendo con ojitos de cachorro a su hermana mayor.

-Si tonta, pero si no me ayudan no les voy a dar-Dijo Emma, tratando de hacerse la dura aunque no pudo evitar ocultar la sonrisa que nació en su cara al compartir más tiempo con sus hermanos menores y es que últimamente no se veían casi a pesar de que vivian en la misma casa y eso se debía a que los gemelos estaban full es sus estudios, ya que se encontraban en los exámenes finales en la universidad y ella se hallaba ocupada con varios proyectos que tenía la empresa y cuando llegaba a la casa trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus hijas.

Al escuchar eso ambos se pusieron a ayudar a Emma y es que esa era su comida favorita. Tanto las gemelas y la mismísima Emma les encantaba. No hay nada mejor como cenar o desayunar una rica arepa al estilo Venezolano y más aún una reina pepiada. Eso era como estar en el cielo y no era una exageración por parte de ellos y cada vez que lo decían sus amigos siempre se burlaban, pero ellos no le hacían caso porque al final no sabían lo que se estaban perdiendo.

* * *

La cena transcurrió de manera amena, entre risas y chistes y aunque Emma pudo notar que Graham seguía un poco distante no quiso comentar nada.

Cuando vio que las gemelas comenzaron a bostezar inmediatamente con la ayuda de Neal las llevo a su habitación.

A pesar de las quejas por parte de ambas termino dándole un pequeño baño y acostarlas.

Cuando ya estaba por salir de la habitación Every le pregunto si podía leerle ese libro que tanto le gustaba a ambas y que hoy en día era muy reconocido a nivel mundial.

" _Once Upon A Time" se llamaba dicho libro, un poco particular ya que este contaba la historia de todos los cuentos que conocemos, pero de una manera muy diferente y que de alguna manera logro atrapar la atención de sus hijas y hasta de ella misma._

 _En ese libro la Salvadora llegaba a un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba sumergido por una maldición gracias a Henry, el hijo que años atrás dio en adopción y que termino siendo adoptado por la Alcaldesa de Storybrooke. También conocida en el Bosque Encantado como la Reina Malvada. En un principio la relación entra ambas fue difícil, siempre vivían discutiendo y muchos pensaban que se odiaban a muerte, sin embargo la tensión sexual que existían entre ambas podía notarse a miles de kilómetros._

 _Sin embargo ambas aguantaron y con el pasar del tiempo y de la ruptura de la maldición, ambas se vieron obligadas a trabajar juntas para salvar a Henry y al mismo tiempo vencer a los villanos que asediaban a la pequeña ciudad._

 _Ambas mujeres, siempre trataron de negar los sentimientos que sentían la una hacia la otra y por eso terminaron relacionándose con unos hombres que no eran los adecuados para ellas, ya que estas se pertenecían la una a la otra. Con las muertes de sus respectivas parejas ambas se quedaron solas y su amistad sigo fluyendo como lo había venido haciendo a lo largo de los últimos años._

 _Aun acallando los sentimientos que sentían la una hacia la otra, la batalla final llego al pequeño pueblo y con ella la eminente muerte que se cernía sobre la Salvadora._

 _La Ex- Reina Malvada, al ver el peligro que corría la Salvadora con el Hada Negra, ideo un plan que le permitiría salvar a su amada a un alto precio._

 _Su muerte._

 _La morena sin decirle nada a nadie se sacrificó y de esa manera termino salvando a la Salvadora y a los habitantes de Storybrooke derrotando de manera heroica a la villana que quería destruirlos y la causante de muchos de sus males._

 _Lo que no parecía que sería un final feliz para la Salvadora, ni para la Ex- Reina Malvada, termino siéndolo porque la Salvadora al ver caer a la mujer de la que se había enamorado daba su vida por ella, termino haciendo que esta admitiese finalmente sus sentimientos hacia ella y al besarla creyendo que este sería su primero y único beso compartido logro salvar a su otra mitad, gracias a que ambas compartían los sentimientos y la magia más poderosa de todas._

 _El verdadero amor._

 _Ambas habían sido creadas la una para la otra y a pesar de las adversidades que habían pasado. El destino se encargó de unirlas y a pesar de que tuvieron inconvenientes al principio de su relación, ambas terminaron teniendo ese final feliz que siempre habían soñado y que solo habían encontrado en la persona que menos se habían imaginado._

Una vez que termino de leerles un capitulo Emma, se dispuso a salir de la habitación de las niñas, no sin antes depositar un dulce beso de buenas noches en la frente de ambas para luego salir de la habitación.

* * *

Después de darse un baño reparador, Emma se encamino hacia la sala de estar, donde se encontraba Graham tomándose una copa de vino y con la mirada perdida en la película que estaban pasando, aunque ella estaba casi al cien por ciento segura de que su mente estaba en otra parte y no en lo que estaba viendo.

-Hola- Le saludo una vez que llego y tomo asiento a su lado.

-Hola-Le dijo el con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos, para luego volver a enfocar su mirada en la televisión.

-Graham-Le llamo

-¿Estas bien?- Me pregunto, mientras fijaba su vista en mi nuevamente.

-Sí, estoy bien- Le respondí demasiado rápido y por la mirada que me lanzo pude ver que se dio de cuenta que no era del todo cierto.

-Emma yo sé que me quieres, pero también sé que a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado y lo duro que has trabajado en ello aun sigues enamorada de Regina-Dijo, haciendo que Emma se tensara inmediatamente.

-Graham, por favor no hablemos de Regina- Le pedí y es que aún no me recuperaba de nuestro encuentro y lo que menos me apetecía en estos momentos era hablar de ella.

-Tienes que entenderme Emma yo te amo y adoro a los niñas- Comenzó y cuando iba a interrumpirlo me pudo un dedo en los labios impidiendo que hablase, para que el pudiese continuar.

-Me encantaría más que nada que formásemos una familia juntos, pero también sé que tu felicidad está al lado de ella y no junto a mí-Iba a protestar, pero nuevamente me pidió que le dejase terminar de expresar lo que tenía que decirme.

-Estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir con el propósito de que seas feliz como mereces serlo y aunque me encantaría ser esa persona, sé que no lo soy y lo entiendo porque siempre has sido honesta conmigo y yo no puedo ser egoísta contigo, porque antes que nada soy tu amigo y velo por tu felicidad así como el de las gemelas- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos y haciéndome ver en ellos que lo que acababa de decir es cierto.

Graham estaba dispuesto a terminar nuestra relación, para que yo fuese feliz al lado de Regina, la mujer de la que he estado enamorada desde que la conocí.

-Graham, yo…-Murmuro la rubia entre lágrimas. Ella sabía que él tenía razón. Su felicidad no estaba a su lado.

-Sh shhh no llores Emma, no digas nada. Yo solo quiero verte sonreír y que seas feliz, sé que me costara, pero no me perderás-Le dijo, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. A él le estaba costando mucho renunciar a la mujer que amaba, pero era lo mejor. De eso estaba seguro.

-Seguiremos siendo amigos de eso puedes estar segura. Nunca te libraras de mí- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y haciendo que ella le sonriese.

* * *

Después que ambos acordaron lo que harían, Graham se despidió de Emma con un beso en la frente y dejo a la rubia sumida en sus pensamientos.

Una vez que esta llego a su habitación se acostó y a pesar de que tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era descansar.

Por eso abrazo fuertemente a su almohada y espero a que Morfeo la sumergiera en un sueño profundo, no sin antes que el último pensamiento que pasara por su mente fuese el beso que compartido ese día con la morena.

* * *

En otra parte de la misma ciudad la morena que ocupaba los pensamientos de la rubia se encontraba acostada, pensando en la mujer de la que ha estado enamorada durante todos estos años y en cómo lograr que esta le permitiese pasar tiempo con las gemelas para conocerlas y recuperar el tiempo que había perdido. Aún seguía molesta con la rubia por ocultarle a las niñas durante estos años y no sabía si podría perdonarle en algún momento próximo eso, pero estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante y no permitir que eso interfiriese en su interacción con la rubia.

Ella sabía que Emma es una mujer muy testaruda, ya se lo demostró en un principio cuando se conocieron y lo más probable era que se negase a dejarle ver a las niñas o incluso a estar cerca de ella misma, pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a las gemelas y muchos menos a ella.

No después de ese beso que ambas compartieron en la oficina de la rubia.

* * *

Con los pensamientos puestos la una en la otra y en diferentes partes de la ciudad, ambas mujeres terminaron durmiéndose al mismo tiempo y sin darse cuenta en sus sueños una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus rostros.

Mañana seria otro día.

* * *

 ** _Lo mas seguro es que quieran matarme por haber tardado mucho en actualizar, pero muchas cosas han pasado. Recientemente he estado full en el trabajo, problemas cotidianos y también perdí a un familiar :(_**

 ** _En fin no quiero aburrirles con mis cosas. Hare todo lo posible para poder actualizar pronto, como se habrán dado de cuenta le di un giro distinto al que tenia planeado a la historia. Aparte de ello, tambien queria darle las gracias por sus comentarios y por animarme a seguir escribiendo. Eso significa mucho para mi. Asi que sin mas que agregar e_** ** _spero les guste el capitulo y que haya valido la pena la espera._**


	13. Capitulo 12

_**Gracias 15marday**_ **y** **_dcromeror_** _**por avisarme sobre los errores que habían en el capitulo, en verdad no se que paso porque ayer cuando lo subí estaba todo bien y después no se entendía nada que hasta yo misma me sorprendí, pero bueno dejare de hablar tanto para que disfruten del capitulo como se debe.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 12- No esta vez**_

Muchas cosas pueden ser complicadas en nuestras vidas, a veces somos personas exitosas en el ámbito laboral, pero en el amor, en otros casos es viceversa. Sin embargo, hay personas que tienen la oportunidad de tener ambos, pero solo dependen de ellos decidir qué hacer.

* * *

Aunque tenía planeado hablar con la morena hoy mismo, no esperaba encontrársela tan temprano.

-Buenos días-Dijo la morena a modo de saludo mientras entraba en el ascensor antes de que las puertas de este se cerraran y sin fijarse en quien se encontraba allí dentro, pues su mirada estaba fija en su movil, ya que estaba revisando los planos que su secretaria le había enviado la noche anterior vía correo.

-Buenos días-Respondió la rubia, sin poder evitar que su mirada vagara por el cuerpo de la morena y que era imposible no hacerlo cuando esta se encontraba con un traje negro que se destacaba por cada una de sus curvas haciéndola lucir irresistible y muy sexy.

Regina al escuchar su voz alzo la mirada, al mismo tiempo que Emma la desviaba para evitar que se diera de cuenta que había estado observándola descaradamente.

-Emma-Saludo la morena, quien percibió que la rubia estaba un poco ruborizada.

-Regina-Asintió, esta vez sin poder apartar la mirada de la otra mujer.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Pregunto un poco curiosa por el estado de Emma.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? -Le cuestiono esta.

-Estas un poco roja-Dijo la morena.

Emma al escuchar eso se ruborizo aun mas y Regina también lo noto

-Yo ... mmm ... estoy bien no te preocupes-Tartamudeo la rubia un poco avergonzada.

-Ok-Dijo Regina aun sin creer en la otra mujer, pero no queriendo entrar en discusión con ella prefirió dejar el tema hasta allí.

* * *

Después de esa pequeña charla, ambas se quedaron completamente en silencio, ya que cada una estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Ninguna de las dos sabia como iniciar la conversación que necesitaban tener si pensaban solucionar las cosas entre ellas y tratar de llevarse mejor por el bien de las gemelas y ellas mismas.

El viaje en ascensor de por si era muy corto, pero tanto a Regina como Emma le pareció que este se estuviera tardando una eternidad.

-Emma... yo...-Comenzó la morena, quien finalmente se decidió a iniciar la conversación, pues quería tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con la rubia para poder ver y pasar tiempo con las gemelas. Sin embargo como se había venido haciendo costumbre cuando se encontraban juntas, fueron interrumpidas y esta vez fue el ascensor que abrió sus puertas anunciando que había llegado a su piso y de esa manera dejando a Regina a media frase.

-Necesitamos hablar lo sé, pero no aquí por favor-Le suplico con la mirada Emma.

-Está bien-Acepto ella, pues sabía que la otra mujer tenía razón, no podían hablar en el ascensor y menos en el pasillo donde las otras personas que trabajan para Emma les pudiesen escuchar.

* * *

Una vez en el interior de la oficina, las dos estaban en silencio y perdidas en sus pensamientos, en especial la rubia que buscaba las palabras para poder iniciar la conversación con la morena.

Tanto Emma como Regina sabían que de esta conversación dependía el trato que las dos pudiesen tener en un futuro y si eran honestas consigo mismas ninguna de las dos querían seguir luchando, cuando podían tratar de llevarse bien.

-Perdón-Se atrevió a susurrar Emma finalmente para romper con el silencio que reinaba entre ambas, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mirada y la enfocaba en la cara de la morena.

Emma no se perdió la mirada de sorpresa que le dio Regina cuando sus ojos se encontraron y es que la morena no estaba esperando eso. Podía esperarse muchas cosas, pues por su mente pasaron infinidades, mas no que Emma le pidiese perdón. Eso es como si le estuviese admitiendo que se había equivocado.

-¿Disculpa? - Inquirió la morena aun sorprendida, luego de estar un largo rato en silencio, aunque no es como si la rubia hubiera dicho algo más después de eso. Era como si hubiera estado esperando que ella asimilase esa pequeña palabra que le había dicho.

Emma la miraba como suplicándole con su mirada que le creyera y no dudase de ella, pero por mas que su corazón le incitase a creerle, ella seguía sin entender su repentino cambio.

La rubia por su parte estaba un poco nerviosa y tenía muchas cosas que decirle a la otra mujer y no necesitaba palabras para saber que Regina no entendía a que se debía su cambio de actitud hacia ella en menos de veinticuatros horas y ella la entendía completamente.

Por eso mismo antes de que la morena volviera a comentar algo y no le dejase terminar de explicarse hablo nuevamente.

-Regina, sé que las cosas nunca han sido fáciles entre nosotras desde un principio y en el pasado he tomado tantas decisiones precipitadas que nos llevaron a este momento, donde las dos apenas podemos mantenernos unos instantes en un mismo espacio sin entrar en discusión, lo que como dije anteriormente de debe en su mayoría a mi-Admitió la rubia sin dejar de mirar a la cara de la morena para que esta pudiese ver que no estaba mintiendo.

-Por esa y muchas razones más, te estoy pidiendo perdón. Sé que me equivoqué y más al no comunicarme contigo y decirte sobre las gemelas y es por eso que quiero enmendar mi error-Prosiguió Emma al ver la morena la miraba como si le hubiera creído otra cabeza, pues estaba sorprendida por lo que la rubia le estaba diciendo.

-Es por eso que quiero que pases el tiempo con ellas, que te conozcan y que las conozcas a ellas. Ya no me interpondré en que las veas -Termino por decir la rubia dejando muda a Regina.

Regina por su parte no podía creer lo que Emma le estaba diciendo.

\- _Es muy bueno para ser verdad -_ Pensó en el mismo tiempo que levantaba y empezaba a caminar por la oficina tratando de aclarar un poco sus pensamientos confusos.

Perdida en sus pensamientos llego hasta la ventana que se encontraba detrás del escritorio de Emma, donde se podía observar un bello paisaje que te daba un aire de tranquilidad y serenidad que te invitaba a perderte el y a desconectar de todo a tu alrededor para que pudieses pensar con calma y no tomar decisiones precipitadas que en un futuro te puedas arrepentir de haberlas tomado.

Emma por su parte la siguió con la mirada y no se perdió ninguna de las emociones que pasaban por la cara de la morena hasta que ella le dio la espalda y fijo su vista ¿en el paisaje que estaba frente a ella.

-No... no te entiendo Emma, en verdad que no lo hago-Finalmente pudo decir la morena luego de unos instantes que para la rubia parecieron una eternidad.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiese decir algo la morena violvio a hablar.

-Ayer me dijiste tantas cosas y ahora me pides perdón así de la nada ¿A qué estás jugando Emma?- Inquirió aun sin darse vuelta y usando ese tono que nunca había usado con la rubia. Ese mismo que usaba en su oficina y que en los ultimos años hizo que muchos de sus compañeros la apodasen como la Reina Malvada.

-No Regina no es eso, yo no estoy jugando contigo-Se apresuró a responder al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a la otra mujer, pues necesitaba que le creyera. Ella no estaba jugando a nada. Solo quería dejar de ser una idiota y darse una oportunidad con ella, esa oportunidad que se habia estado negando durante tanto tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿a qué se debe este cambio de parecer tuyo?, explícamelo porque de verdad estoy confundida -Termino por decir, porque en verdad no entendía a Emma. Ella presentía que tenía algo más que la otra mujer que no le estaba diciendo. Algo que el motivo de ese cambio repentino.

-Lo sé y entiendo que esto te sorprenda, pero es que ya no quiero luchar más contigo Regina, no quiero que cada vez que nos veamos terminemos discutiendo-Admitió Emma, al mismo tiempo que se situaba al lado de la morena y fijaba su vista en el mismo paisaje que se encontraba viendo la otra mujer, ese que siempre le había ayudado a relajarse en muchas ocasiones cuando se encontraba estresada por algo.

-¿Qué quieres en realidad Emma?-Le pregunto la morena luego de unos minutos de silencio y aun dudosa de las intenciones de la rubia que le había robado el corazón desde el momento en que la conoció.

-Lo que en realidad quiero es que podamos pasar tiempo con las gemelas las dos al mismo tiempo sin tener que establecer horarios como si fuésemos madres recién divorciadas y que terminan discutiendo por todo. Quiero que nos llevemos bien y que podamos por fin conocernos mejor la una a la otra Regina- Finalmente pudo decir Emma. Eso indudablemente capto la atención de la morena e hizo que esta fijase su mirada en la rubia que la miraba esperando su reacción.

-Entiendo lo primero y también de que tratemos de llevarnos bien, pero ¿qué nos conozcamos mejor?-Inquirió la morena con un tono suspicaz, pero sin apartar la mirada de Emma.

-Sí, quiero que nos conozcamos mejor, porque en el pasado nunca lo hicimos. A decir verdad tú me seducías en aquel entonces y aunque he de admitir que me gusto, nunca llegue a conocer a la verdadera Regina, no se tus gustos, lo que te encanta hacer. En pocas palabras Regina quiero conocer a la verdadera tu-Confirmo Emma, porque en verdad eso quería. Ella deseaba conocer a la morena en todas sus facetas.

-Entiendo que tratemos de llevarnos bien por las niñas, pero-

-No Regina no es solo por las niñas-Le interrumpió Emma y antes de que esta dijese algo volvió a hablar

-Tengo que decirte algo más yo… yo-Trato de decirle, admitirle finalmente sus sentimientos, pero por alguna razón las palabras no le salían. Era como si no fuese el momento indicado o tal vez eran sus nervios y miedo de verse vulnerable delante de Regina que le impedian hablar.

Sin poder evitarlo desvió su cara para huir de la intensa mirada de Regina. Esa misma que le invitaba a perderse en ella y que le invitaba a conocer todos los secretos que allí ocultaba.

-Emma para. Sé que no quieres nada conmigo y que te vas a casar pronto. Lo entiendo. No tienes que explicarme nada más. Con que me permitas conocer a las gemelas como su tía lo acepto y a cambio yo te prometo que ya no te causare problemas. Creo que finalmente comprendí que no me amas y con respecto a conocernos mejor aun no lo se. No creo que sea conveniente para ninguna de las dos-Termino por decir la morena tratando de disimular en su voz el dolor que decir eso le causaba y al mismo tiempo evitar que la rubia le hiciera más daño con sus palabras.

-No Regina…yo… yo-Intento nuevamente. Sin embargo esta vez fue la morena que la interrumpió a ella antes de que pudiese continuar con lo que le iba a decir.

-No Emma entiende por favor a mi me hace daño tener que verte y no poder estar contigo. No poder besarte, abrazarte, compartir mi tiempo contigo y con las gemelas. Todo esto es duro para mi y mas aun sabiendo que te perdí y que dentro de poco te casaras y harás tu vida con alguien mas que no soy yo. No tienes que decirme mas nada porque finalmente comprendí que no me amas, por eso lo mejor será que no hablemos más de ello. Dejemos lo que paso entre nosotras en el pasado.-Le suplico la morena, pues a ella le estaba resultando muy difícil estar en presencia de la otra mujer, pero no de la manera que siempre había deseado. Ya era hora que admitiese que lo que hubo entre ellas se terminó y que debía de seguir su vida y dejar que Emma fuese feliz con el hombre con el que se iba a casar sin que ella se entrometiera aunque eso le rompiese el corazón. Por eso sin esperar respuesta de la rubia salió de la oficina y se fue a la suya para poder ponerse al día con el trabajo que debía hacerse y evitar de esa manera volver a pedirle a Emma que le diese una oportunidad.

Emma al escuchar eso sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba y más aún al ver a la morena salir de la oficina sin dedicarle una segunda mirada, pero ella se lo merecía, de esto estaba segura. Ya era hora que dejase de huir de sus sentimientos y empezase a luchar por su final feliz al lado de la mujer que ama y amado desde el momento en que la conoció.

También es cierto lo que le dijo, en verdad quiere conocer a la verdadera Regina, su lado amoroso, saber sus gustos, que tipo de música le gusta, cuál es su libro o su comida favorita. A lo mejor suena cliché, pero eso es lo que ella quiere porque en realidad solo conoce a la Regina que tiene un poder de seducción al que ninguna mujer ha podido resistirse. Ese que te invita a perderte en el placer que solo ella puede ofrecerte.

* * *

Puede que Regina se haya rendido y con ellas y eso era su culpa, pero ella no lo haría. Le daría tiempo para que pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos y digerir todo lo que ella le había dicho, pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida con la morena.

No esta vez.

Esta vez ella no huiría como en el pasado.

* * *

 ** _Ahora si, ya arreglado el capitulo y que todo tiene sentido cuéntenme. ¿Que tal les pareció?_**

 ** _Se que tardo mucho en actualizar y muchos ya ni se acuerden de que paso en el anterior capitulo y pierden el hilo de la historia. En verdad lo siento, pero me pasa de que por mas que tengo la idea de todo cuando voy escribiendo no me gusta como queda y reescribo todo nuevamente, por eso me tardo. Este capitulo lo estuve escribiendo durante casi un mes y apenas ayer pude terminarlo. Espero no tardarme tanto esta vez, porque ya estamos en la recta final y quiero poder terminarla rápidamente y seguir con mi otra historia que también tengo sin actualizar por un pequeño bloqueo._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima :)_**


	14. Capitulo 13

_**Capitulo 13 ¿Fácil?**_

¿Fácil? Las cosas nunca han sido fáciles para Emma Swan ni para Regina Mills cuando se trataba de asuntos que las involucraban a ambas.

Habían pasado cinco días desde la conversación que habían tenido y por más que Emma tratase de hablar con la otra mujer está se encontraba acompañada con alguien o inventaba una excusa para evitarla haciendo que la rubia se frustrase, pero esta no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

* * *

También habían pasado cinco días desde que ella hablo con Anna y Every y les explico que Regina, la mujer que vieron en su oficina y que confundieron con su Momma Eva es su hermana gemela, pero que ella no sabía de la existencia de su mama porque nunca se conocieron debido a que ambas hermanas de acuerdo con lo que ella sabia fueron separadas al nacer.

Las niñas al escuchar eso se pusieron triste al saber que su momma y su tía nunca se conocieron, ni llegaron a pasar tiempo juntas como lo han hecho ellas desde un principio.

 _-¿Ella quiere conocernos mami?-Le había preguntado Anna_

 _-Por supuesto que si mi amor, ella quiere conocerlas y pasar tiempo con ustedes-Ella le había dicho y era verdad._

Regina le dejo claro desde que las vio y se entero de que eran sus sobrinas que ella quería que las gemelas la conociesen y que pudieran compartir parte de s tiempo con ella. Sin embargo después de su conversación la morena la estaba evitando y ella no había podido decirle que ya hablo con Anna y Every y que ambas quieren conocerla.

La conversación que tuvo la noche anterior con Every le dejo pensando mucho

 _-¿Mami?-Le llamo Every entrando en su habitación_

 _-Si princesa-Respondió mientras colocaba el libro que estaba leyendo en su mesita de noche y le hacía seña para que subiese y se sentase junto a ella en su cama._

 _-¿Qué pasa princesa?-Le pregunto una vez que estuvo sentada a su lado_

 _-¿La tita Regina no quiere conocernos?- Pregunto de una y sin rodeos la pequeña con vos triste, al mismo tiempo que se pegaba un poco más de ella._

 _-Si princesa, si quiere ¿porque me preguntas eso?-Le cuestiono preocupada por la pregunta de su hija._

 _-Es que Anna y yo pensamos que la veríamos pronto-Termino por decir._

 _A pesar de que las gemelas sabían que Regina no era su mama, pensaban que al verla y tenerla cerca de ellas podían tener un pedacito de su momma Eva a su lado y es que a pesar de que aman a su mami Emma existían momentos en los que ellas desean que su otra mama estuviera también a su lado y que pudiesen ser una familia, por eso creían que su tita Regina ayudaría de alguna manera lograr eso._

 _-No princesa, lo que pasa es que su tita Regina ha estado muy ocupada y no he podido hablar con ella para decirle que tu hermana y tu quieren conocerla también-_

 _-¿Prometes hablar con ella pronto?-Le suplico con su mirada tan dulce y esos ojitos de cachorro que siempre le ponía cuando quería algo y que hacían que ella terminase cediendo y no le pudiese negar nada._

 _-Te lo prometo princesa y además apenas lo haga se los contare-Le dijo, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba a su lado. Al poco rato Anna se les unió y las tres se durmieron juntas como hacia tanto tiempo que no hacían._

Por eso tenía decido hablar hoy mismo con Regina y no se iba a detener hasta conseguirlo.

No estaba dispuesta a permitir que Anna y Every siguieran creyendo que la morena no quería verlas y su testarudez al no querer hablar con ella.

Aspirando profundamente, salió del ascensor y se encamino directamente hacia el lugar donde laboraba de la morena.

Al fijarse que Ariel no se encontraba a la vista y sin importarle si Regina se encontrara ocupada o no entro en su oficina sin llamar y lo que vio le dio mucha rabia.

Regina estaba en su mesa de trabajo con unos planos extendidos en ella, al parecer tratando de explicarle a Ariel algo que necesitaba. Sin embargo la pelirroja parecía más interesada en tratar de metérsele por los ojos a la morena que de lo que esta le estaba diciendo, pero esta parecía no darse cuenta. Sin embargo al oír el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse ambas se voltearon para ver a una rubia con cara de pocos amigos frente a ellas.

-Ariel déjanos solas-Ordeno con un tono que dejaba claro que debía obedecerla o sino lo lamentaría.

-Yo…-Titubeo por un momento como esperando que Regina dijese algo, pero al ver que esta no dijo nada prefirió dejarlas a solas.

-Regina si necesitas algo llámame-Dijo antes de salir de la oficina y haciendo que Emma se molestase aun más al escuchar como llamaba a la morena por su nombre, como si en ambas existiese una confianza más allá de lo profesional.

Regina por su parte no dijo nada, pues ella no le estaba prestando atención a la pelirroja sino a la rubia que estaba delante de ella y al parecer muy molesta.

Ella sabía que Ariel se le había estado insinuando desde que comenzó a trabajar allí, pero como a ella no le interesaba, así que hizo como si no se diese de cuenta de ello y siguió ignorando sus avances.

A Emma por su parte sabía que no podía seguir ignorándola por mucho más tiempo y menos cuando las dos trabajaban en el mismo lugar. Además de que en la cara de esta se denotaba que no se iba a ir de su oficina hasta que no le dijese lo que tenía que decirle.

Durante estos días había sido difícil para ella evitar a la rubia, pero necesitaba hacerse a la idea de que Emma se casaría dentro de poco con una persona que no era ella y el solo hecho de pensar en eso le dolía más que nada, pero ya estaba cansada de sufrir por la rubia, de tratar de luchar por ella cuando todo lo que hacía era rechazarla sin importarle sus sentimientos. Ella también es un ser humano, con un corazón, no una maquina sin sentimientos que estará allí siempre para que le rechacen e hieran. Además de que como una Mills también tenía su orgullo.

Con cada intento que Emma hacia para hablar con ella la confundían aun más, pues había pensado que esta se alegraría de que finalmente la dejase tranquila, ya que estaba haciendo lo que le pidió cuando se vieron nuevamente por primera vez y ahora era la rubia quien buscaba hablar con ella a cada oportunidad que tenia, pero ella se las arreglo para que nunca estuviesen juntas a solas. Muchos pensaran que estaba siendo cobarde y mas esa pequeña vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que cometió un error al no dejar que Emma se explicase ese día en su oficina cuando le dijo que le permitiría ver a las niñas, pero que también creía que debían conocerse mejor, que ella quería conocer a la verdadera Regina y no a la mujer que la sedujo años atrás.

Sin embargo, por más que desease mantenerse alejada de Emma, ella sabía que no podría hacerlo, al menos no por mucho más tiempo y menos estando las gemelas de por medio. Ella se moría por volver a ver a las niñas y conocerlas como es debido, poder compartir momentos gratos con ellas, llevarlas de paseo, saber cuáles son sus gustos y muchas cosas más. También quería que las niñas la conocieran y que con el pasar del tiempo ella pudiera ganarse su cariño, pero sabía que eso no sería fácil si ella seguía ignorando a Emma a pesar de que esta le dijo que no se interpondría en que las viese, porque así nunca lograrían ponerse de acuerdo.

-Tenemos que hablar y me vas a escuchar lo quieras o no Regina, pues no pienso irme de aquí hasta que me escuches lo que tengo que decirte-Sentencio la rubia y ella sabía que esta vez si debía escucharla.

Así que si, había llegado la hora de hablar y terminar de poner los puntos claros sobre la mesa por una vez como es debido.

* * *

 ** _¿Que tal les pareció? ¿Les gusto o lo odiaron? Se que es mas corto pero no quiero estar mucho tiempo sin actualizar así que aquí estamos :)_**

 ** _Pd: Espero no tardan tanto en actualizar ahora que mi musa ha vuelto, aunque este fin de semana comienzo la universidad nuevamente, pero no se preocupen siempre que mi musa este activa encontrare tiempo para escribir._**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo 14 –Inicio-**

En algún momento de nuestra vida hemos llegado a un momento donde nos damos cuenta de que no podemos huir mas y que debemos enfrentar la realidad que nos rodea por más que queramos evitarlo.

Sin embargo hay que tener en claro que no para todos es fácil y menos cuando son nuestros sentimientos los que están en juego, pero y si no nos enfrentamos a ello y en un futuro nos arrepentimos de no haberlo hecho y nos preguntamos ¿Qué hubiese pasado si le hubiésemos dado esa oportunidad a esa persona especial de explicarse?, ¿Estarían juntas?, ¿Se casarían?, ¿Formarían una familia?, ¿Tendrían más hijos?, ¿Cómo serian?, ¿Cuantos?, ¿A cuál de ellas se parecerían?, ¿Quién de ellas les habría dado a luz?.

Existen miles de interrogantes, así como de posibilidades, pero solo está en nuestras manos encontrar las respuestas de ellas tomando las decisiones correctas y en el momento adecuado. Tomando en consideración que siempre cuando nos enfrentamos a nuestros temores podemos sorprendernos y en lugar de perder, la vida puede darnos una sorpresa.

* * *

¿Tensión?

Si tensión era lo que podía sentirse en la oficina de Regina, después de las palabras que le había dicho Emma.

-¿Por qué me has estado evitando Regina?- Le cuestiono la rubia tratando de contener un poco sus emociones y más aun los celos que había sentido hace poco al ver como la secretaria de la morena se le insinuaba.

-Creo que es obvio Emma, quiero mantenerme lo más alejada que pueda de ti- Termino por decir con honestidad la morena. - _Aunque eso parece imposible-_ Pensó para sí misma

-¿Porque?-Le pregunto con vos triste la rubia, porque aunque estaba segura que la morena le estaba evitando, que esta se lo confirmase le dolía.

Ella no quería que Regina se alejase de ella y menos ahora que tenía sus sentimientos más claros que nunca.

-¿En verdad me vas a preguntar porque Emma?- Inquirió la morena

-Si Regina, quiero saber porque me has estado evitando como la peste durante estos días y estoy segura de que si no hubiese interrumpido en tu oficina seguirías evitándome-Le dijo

-Emma te vas a casar y me duele ver a la mujer que amo preparándose para casarse con una persona que no soy yo-Musito Regina tratando de contener el dolor que sentía, pero le era imposible.

-Yo no me voy a casar, ya no-Le dijo Emma, ella en realidad pensaba que Regina habría averiguado que ya no se iba a casar. Su familia y las personas más allegada a ella que en su mayoría trabajan para la empresa ya conocían que Graham y ella terminaron. Por eso supuso que la morena terminaría enterándose por alguno de ellos, pero por lo visto se equivocó al suponer eso y más ahora que sabe que su compromiso ya roto, es la causa por la que le estaba evitando.

-¿Qué?-Exclamo la morena sorprendida al escuchar que la rubia ya no se va a casar.

-Graham y yo terminamos hace días-Le informo Emma.

-Emma yo… yo no lo sabía-Murmuro la morena aun sin salir de su asombro por la confesión de la rubia.

-Y es tu culpa-Dijo Emma y antes de que pudiese continuar explicándole esta la interrumpió.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi culpa?-Cuestiono Regina al mismo tiempo que la fulminaba con la mirada. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que rompieron su compromiso a causa de ella?, si era así el tal Graham era un idiota por dejarla ir.

-Sí, es tu culpa no saberlo porque cuando intente decírtelo en mi oficina no me dejaste terminar de hablar-Termino de decir Emma un poco molesta con Regina por haberla estado ignorando.

-Yo…No sé qué decir Emma-Se sincero la morena, sintiéndose como una idiota. Todos esos días había estado sufriendo pensando que perdió a Emma para siempre, cuando la rubia estuvo tratando de hablar con ella y de decirle que su compromiso estaba roto.

-Dime que me amas como yo a ti y que no piensas esquivarme más-Le suplico Emma ya cansada de estar separada de la morena, pues quería tenerla a su lado y ya no deseaba esperar más.

Habían pasado años y ya no creía posible poder aguantar más tiempo alejada de ella.

La morena al escucharla levanto la vista y su mirada se perdió en la de Emma.

-¿Estoy soñando? Porque si en verdad era un sueño era una broma cruel- Pensó o eso creía ella.

-No, no estás soñando-Le dijo Emma al mismo tiempo que empezaba a acercarse a ella.

Regina por su parte sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele y más aun cuando Emma estaba a escasos pasos de ella.

-Regina mírame-Le suplico la rubia al estar al frente de ella.

Ambas mujeres respiraban con dificultad y la morena al fijar la vista en la rubia, sus miradas se atrajeron como dos imanes que necesitaban conectarse como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Emma-Murmuro la morena el nombre de la rubia. Suplicándole con la mirada lo que aun no se atrevía a hacer con palabras. A pesar de que Emma le había dicho que no estaba soñando todo esto le parecía irreal y temía despertarse en cualquier momento.

-Bésame o lo hare yo-Exigió y medio advirtió la rubia.

Y la morena ni siquiera considero sus palabras, pues inmediatamente después de que Emma pronunciara esas palabras acorto la distancia que las separaba.

Tentativamente poso una de sus manos en la cintura de la rubia y la atrajo aun más hacia ella haciendo que sus cuerpos se rosaran y que su respiraciones se aceleraran aun mas por el contacto.

Emma miraba a la morena con ojos expectantes, esperando su siguiente movimiento, al mismo tiempo que trataba de expresarle con su mirada que lo quería todo con ella.

-No tienes que pedírmelo, cuando eso es lo que más deseo-Murmuro Regina dejándose llevar, para luego cerrar el poco espacio que quedaba y cubrir sus labios con los de Emma.

Ambas mujeres suspiraron al primer acercamiento de estos, pues sus labios se sentían tan suaves y cálidos, que para las dos era una perdición.

Parecían estar amoldados el uno para el otro.

Poco a poco lo que comenzó con un beso tierno, se fue intensificando aun más. El cuerpo de Regina era tan seductor que invitaba a la rubia a caer en la tentación y perderse en él y por más que Emma trato de contenerse se le hizo imposible, hasta que con un movimiento audaz agarro a la morena de las nalgas y la trajo hacia sí, haciendo que esta quedara pegada a su cuerpo, mientras que sus labios se devoraban el uno al otro en un beso duro e íntimo que demostraba lo mucho que se deseaban.

-¿Dime qué quieres de mi Regina? Porque te juro que me estas volviendo loca-Le dijo Emma al odio con voz ronca, cuando se separó un poco de ella por la falta de aliento.

Emma estaba clara en lo que quería pero y ¿Regina? ¿Se estarán precipitando? ¿Debería parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

Regina por su parte con suma ternura ahueco las mejillas de Emma e hizo que esta la mirase y sin apartar su mirada de ella, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de la rubia.

Una vez que la camisa ya no era un impedimento para la morena, esta hizo que sus manos comenzaran a ascender poco a poco por el esculpido abdomen de Emma, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Cuando estas finalmente llegaron a posarse en los senos de la rubia, no pudo evitar apretarlos, logrando un gemido por parte de Emma.

Eso era lo que quería, pero no solo eso. Regina lo quería todo con ella.

En un movimiento audaz beso a Emma nuevamente y así mismo de rápido se separó de ella y comenzó a darle besos húmedos por el cuello hasta llegar a su oreja y comenzar a acariciársela con la lengua,mientras le susurraba la respuesta que la otra mujer había estado esperando.

-Todo, lo quiero todo Emma-Termino por decir en un tono ronco.

Emma por unos instantes se quedó sumamente quieta como asimilando sus palabras y cuando finalmente volvió a mirar a la morena, su mirada era salvaje y cargada de mucho deseo.

Al escuchar que Regina quería todo con ella, los pensamientos racionales se evaporaron de la mente de Emma y sin perder más tiempo alzo a la morena haciendo que esta enroscara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y la volvió a besar, mientras se encaminaba con el cuerpo de la morena pegado al suyo hacia el sofá que se encontraba cerca de ellas.

La mirada de Emma denotaba el inmenso deseo que sentía hacia la morena, suavemente la recostó sobre el sofá y coloco su cuerpo sobre el de ella, haciendo que sus estos se rosasen y que la ropa empezase a molestarle. Regina por su parte se quedó quieta, devolviéndole la mirada y esperando que ella hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Emma se ha sentido tan excitada. La noche que paso con Regina años atrás no se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Era como si todo estuviera sucediendo por primera vez. Por eso, ella quería tomarse su tiempo y hacer el amor con la morena pausadamente.

La ropa de ambas fue poco a poco entre caricias desapareciendo hasta que solo quedaron sus cuerpos al ras uno del otro. Regina se maravilló con la suavidad y cremosidad de la piel de Emma y esta ante lo sensible que estaba la morena a su contacto.

Se besaron nuevamente, en un principio fue suave, pero luego con más ansia, exigiendo todo lo que ellas mujeres pudieran dar. Los labios y dientes de Emma juguetearon con los de Regina hasta que la morena le abrió la boca y la rubia aceptó la invitación. Sus lenguas se encontraron lenta y sensualmente, anticipando todo lo que tenía que llegar.

Emma deslizó la boca por el cuello de Regina, mordisqueando suavemente, luego más abajo, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los besó, chupando primero uno y después el otro con su húmeda y cálida boca.

El cuerpo de Regina estaba perdido en un mar de sensaciones que había creído perdidas hace un tiempo y que solo Emma ha despertado en ella.

Gimió levemente en señal de protesta cuando la rubia dejo de chupar sus senos. Sin embargo, rápidamente fue acallada cuando Emma comenzó a besarle el abdomen y descender hasta llegar a su fruta prohibida y la empezó a acariciar lentamente, haciendo que ella se excitase más de lo que ya estaba y que al mismo empezase a perder un poco la paciencia porque quería que Emma la poseyera y lo hiciera ya.

Y así lo hizo.

Ellas se exploraron la una a la otra, hasta que todo fue a la vez demasiado y demasiado poco.

Estuvieron haciendo el amor hasta que el cuerpo no les dio para más y terminaron cayendo dormidas abrazadas.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Regina y Emma estaban tumbadas juntas, con sus cuerpos aun entrelazados. Ellas finalmente se habían sincerado la una con la otra y nada ni nadie podrían alterar ese hecho.

Emma tomo la mano de Regina que había comenzado a acariciar su abdomen hasta llegar a sus senos y la dejo quieta. Luego suspiro profundamente y se volvió hacia la morena. Sus miradas se encontraron en la oscuridad de la oficina de la morena.

La rubia observo su rostro y Regina sonrió llena de felicidad de que por fin ambas estuviesen juntas.

-Estabas equivocada, y lo sabes-Susurro Emma

-Siempre te he amado y por más que en el pasado trate de olvidarte nunca pude lograrlo porque el amor que siento hacia ti es más grande que nada-Murmuro mientras pegaba su frente con la de Regina.

-Lo sé- Le dijo la morena mientras le daba la vuelta y terminaba encima de Emma.

-Ahora lo sé-Volvió a decirle para luego volver a unir sus labios con los de la rubia.

Y esto era solo el inicio de algo nuevo y más puro.

 _Fin_

* * *

 ** _No, mentira aun no es el fin pero ya estamos cerca. Posiblemente el capitulo siguiente si sea el final. En el tratare de aclarar muchas cosas y posiblemente sea extenso. Quién sabe, ya veremos jejeje todo depende de mí musa. En fin, déjenme saber que tal les pareció el capitulo y gracias por leerme y dejarme sus comentarios._**

 ** _Saludos_**


	16. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

¿Destino o casualidad?

Aún no lo sé, pero viendo un poco hacia el pasado me dio una cuenta que todo pasa por una razón. Nuestro futuro era estar juntas a pesar de todo porque siempre hubo algo que nos unía.

¿El amor es complicado?

Por supuesto que lo es, aunque como bien es saber cuando en la vida es fácil o como si fuera más aún cuando todo está en nuestra contra porque nuestros mundos son totalmente opuestos, pero si es algo que aprendió cuando se ama todo lo que tiene solución y que al final siempre vale la pena, perdonar y luchar por lo que queremos.

¿Los polos opuestos se atraen?

Sí, ambas somos como el yin y yang. Tan opuestas la una a la otra, pero no complementamos de una manera inigualable.

¿Si pudieras cambiar algo en tu pasado que sería?

Nada. Porque todo sucede por una razón. Regina llego justo en el momento indicado ya pesar de que tardamos en estar juntas todo valió la pena.

-SQ-

A veces me puse a pensar en tantas cosas que siempre hacen que la forma de hablar con una sonrisa tonta a pesar de mis años. Ustedes se preguntaran ¿qué pasa ahora? o ¿qué paso? y luego verán muchas cosas en estos últimos 65 años que no sé por dónde empezarán o tal vez sí se.

Una vez que se ha conectado con una persona que no tiene la oportunidad de estar cerca de su hijo o de haberlo hecho antes que pone tu mundo patas arriba. Aunque está claro que ella no es perfecta y yo tampoco lo soy, pero a lo largo de los años hemos llegado a conocernos a cada día más y sobre todo a aprender a ser lo mismo. Incluso hoy en día aún lo seguimos haciendo a pesar de los años que llevamos juntas.

Nuestro amor nunca fue efímero, nos conocimos y nos damos cuenta de que la cuenta empezamos a amarmarnos un poco y aunque no nos gusta o quisiéramos negarlo en un principio, nuestro amor fue a primera vista.

-SQ-

Cuando las gemelas vieron a Regina y comenzaron una convivencia con ella fue algo maravilloso y solo recordar mis ojos se nublan de lágrimas porque todavía puedo recordar como mi corazónlatía cuando las vi a las tres abrazadas por primera vez. Como mis niñas a pesar de saber que ella no era su mamá comenzó a adorarla como lo fuera y como a mi morena se desvivía por ellas. No se puede decir que no esté en nada y más cuando colocaban esos ojitos de cachorro que te derretían.

Todo era y es maravilloso y aún más de lo que pude llegar a un imaginar en que aclarar que las niñas e incluso mis hermanos fueron de mucha ayuda al principio de nuestra relación y que mi morena se esmeró en que cada día que pasé juntas inolvidable y que uno fuera cada vez mejor que el otro.

-SQ-

Poco a poco el tiempo siguió su curso y cuando menos lo estaban esperando y estaban celebrando su boda. Aunque para muchos fue algo simple, para ellas fue perfecta. Las gemelas las ayudaron a elegir y decorar todo. Lo que hizo que las mujeres tuvieran un valor mucho más sentimental. Fue celebrada entre los familiares de sus amigos más allegados. Incluidas entre ellos Zelena y Cora con quien después de tanta insistencia por parte de Emma y de las gemelas que querían conocer su otra abuela, la morena termino arreglando su relación con su madre y paso a paso volver a recuperar todos los años perdidos.

Después de dos años de matrimonio Regina que estaba embarazada por medio de una inseminación artificial y nació el pequeño Henry que parecía ser una madre morena. Las gemelas se volvieron como locas cuando se enteraron de que tendrían un hermanito y más aún cuando este llego al mundo. No paraban de consentirlo y tratan de jugar con él cada vez y cuando venían algo que les gustaba para rogar por comprárselo.

Tres años después llegaron Emmaline y Elsa a sus vidas. Esta vez fui yo quien quedó embarazada y la diferencia de mi morena, el embarazo me pego y que siempre se ha encontrado un poco gruñona, pero en fin fueron las hormonas.

-SQ-

Y así fueron pasando los años y nosotras fuimos amándonos cada día más. Regina reparo su relación con Cora y Zelena completamente. Mis padres se mudaron a París para estar cerca de las casas y de sus nietas al igual que mi suegra y cuñada. Mis hermanos terminaron sus estudios y comenzaron a trabajar en lo que más amaban y los hacían felices. Nuestros hijos fueron un poco más jóvenes que, cuando comenzaron a tener un primer novio o una niña a la casa sería lo último que hiciera, haciéndola sonar como una reina malvada muy sexy. En fin, nuestros hijos están quemando cada una de sus etapas, terminar la escuela, conseguir la universidad, conseguir un trabajo, casarse,

-SQ-

-No deberías estar aquí afuera -Dijo Regina con su poco tiempo de espera debido a su edad, mientras se acercaba a su esposa y a una de sus nietas.

-Es mi culpa Abu Gina solo queriendo preguntar cosas a la Abu Emma-Dijo la joven Anastasia, la hija menor de Henry y Violeta.

-Entiendo, pero sabes que no debería estar aquí-Le reprendió, aunque sabia que conociendo a Emma no serviría de nada. Seguía siendo terca y cabezota como siempre ya pesar de que el clima era tan malo como ella lo tenía. Ella no prestaba atención y Anastasia se parece tanto a ella como a su forma de ser que le hacían inseparables.

-Gina no la reprendas al final, yo fui la que aceptó Dijo la rubia mirando a su esposa con amor y esos ojitos que seguían cautivando a la morena como el primer día. La morena sabia que esta solo estaba tratando de evitar que siguiera regañando a la joven y con un suspiro termino negando, para el final terminar sentándose al lado de ella.

La joven al ver cómo sus vidas se perdía en la mirada la otra vez que se podía compartir un momento a solas y se fue a reunir con el resto de la familia.

-Recuerdas como hace 65 años en este mismo banco me pediste que me casara contigo -La pregunto Emma a su amada.

-Sí, parece como si fuera ayer-Contesto la morena al mismo tiempo que se recostaba a un poco más a su rubia para poder entrar en calor y su vista se perdía en el horizonte.

-Yo estaba tan molesta porque no pude localizarme y más cuando me preguntaron por qué salí con Verónica que ese entonces no me caía bien porque estaba detrás de ti-Dijo la morena perdida en sus pensamientos, para ser más exactos en ese momento , en ese día que se convirtió tan especial para ellas porque marco el inicio de la relación que había venido construir juntas.

-Estabas celosa-Bromeo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sabes que mas que celosa tenía miedo a perderte-Admitió la morena.

-No tenías por qué preocuparte -le dijo Emma a la morena

-Ahora lo sé, pero para que entonces no, ese día llega tan molesta y preocupada por la casa que solo me envía por aquí sin saber qué hacer, porque no quería saberlo porque no estaba segura de nada. el temor que sentía

-Ya me encontré aquí con tus pensamientos perdidos, poco a poco me fui acercando a un lado, lo que hizo que al final notaras mi presencia-

-Cuando vi como me mirabas, mas me negaba a creer que me pudieras estar engañando y cuando me gusta como te encanta Hazme desarmar por completo-

-Ese día estaba tan frustrado, todo había salido mal, fui a buscarte a la oficina y cuando pregunté por qué no encontraste eso y eso me hizo extraño, sabía que no tengo estafas con las gemelas porque las estás conmigo, por eso me vine a la casa y te encontré aquí, en ese momento lo supe-Dijo la rubia con la voz ronca de la emoción que se sentía al recordar ese momento.

-Supe que no necesitó un momento perfecto porque todos mis momentos son perfectos a tu lado-Murmuro Emma para luego comenzar a aprender poco a poco el pequeño espacio que les separaba.

-Por siempre-Dijo Regina a un par de centímetros de los labios de su rubia.

-Y para siempre-Termino por decir Emma para luego unir sus labios con los de la morena. Haciendo una vez más la misma promesa que hicieron hace 65 años atrás, pero esta vez bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus hijos y nietos que se encontraban dentro de la mansión observando como ambas mujeres se besan para luego acurrucarse la una a la otra y ver el atardecer juntas.

Todos ellos deseanban tener un amor como el de ellas. Único e inigualable de esos que hoy en día se encuentran muy poco, pero que cuando se detienen para toda la vida.

 _FIN_

* * *

 ** _Cuando empezamos una historia nunca sabemos como o cuando vamos a terminarla ni cuanto tiempo nos tomara el largo camino que empezamos a recorrer. Después de tanto tiempo finalmente he podido terminar Mundos Opuestos y esto es sobre todo gracias a ustedes que desde un inicio estuvieron aquí dándome ánimos y pendiente de mi historia. Sin ustedes no hubiera llegado hasta aqui. Espero que la historia y este epilogo haya sido de su agrado y que nos volvamos a leer pronto :)_**


End file.
